One Voice 1 of Loyal Hearts by Rielle
by Gabrielle Baer
Summary: After a near-tragic accident, Sami Brady, Lucas Horton, their families and friends find themselves rethinking their lives
1. Chapter 1

One Voice a new Lumi fic by Rielle, a long time Lumi fan :)

"One Voice" recorded by Barry Manilow

Just One Voice,  
Singing in the darkness,  
All it takes is One Voice,  
Singing so they hear what's on your mind,  
And when you look around you'll find  
There's more than One Voice,  
Singing in the darkness,  
Joining with your One Voice,  
Each and every note another octave,  
Hands are joined and fears unlocked,  
If only One Voice would start it on its own,  
We need just One Voice facing the unknown,  
And that One Voice would never be alone  
It takes that One Voice.  
Ba ba ba da da da da,  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba da da da,  
Ba ba ba ba ba,  
It takes that One Voice.  
Just One Voice  
Singing in the darkness,  
All it takes is One Voice,  
Shout it out and let it ring.  
Just One Voice,  
It takes that One Voice,  
And everyone will sing!

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me, but to Corday &co. Sony and NBC  
in something like that order. But I'm not going to and I'm not  
looking to make any profit from this work of fan fiction. So pls  
don't sue me, it would be an enormous joke. Rating if any, PG-13,  
nothing you won't see or hear on network tv.  
a)

 if you recognize the characters in this work of fiction they belong to Ken Corday, Sony and NBC in something like that order. I don't own them, and am not making any profit from this work of fiction.

b)

This is an alternative fiction, with some basic similarities and some major differences to what is aired on Days of Our Lives. For those who haven't read 'One Voice' by this author, the main differences are in the parentage of the 'Geminis', which remains Marlena Evans and Tony Dimera, and the motives of several characters, mostly for the good.

c)

Some elements of this story may involve or have characters discussing consensual sexual relations between adults. For that reason, the rating on this story should be PG-17. If you find such concepts or content not to your liking, or you are under 18 years of age, please, read no further. And great thanx to Ali and Bryan, whose work for the past many years has inspired us all.

Rielle

Part One

It was always the same, night after night, she woke up terrified. But  
the substance of her dream faded, while the fear stayed behind,  
choking her, paralyzing her. All Sami knew, as she woke once more in  
the now familiar hospital room was that she'd dreamt again; and that  
the dream was about something she feared more than anything real in  
her life. It was something so frightening, her waking mind refused to  
keep so much as a hint. It was something that threatened her in a way  
she could neither escape nor describe.

Gasping for breath, fighting her natural tendency to hyperventilate,  
Sami opened her eyes and, even though the room was dark, she clearly  
saw the dark haired, dark eyed young man keeping his nightly vigil  
there. But more than his constant presence, a matter Sami couldn't  
explain to herself and wouldn't ask Lucas about, Sami was confused by  
her first reaction to seeing Lucas there, again tonight. Sami felt  
something so much like relief at his company here, in the middle of  
the night that she wondered if something was wrong with her mind,  
after all.

Her mother and all the other doctors had reassured Sami a dozen  
times, at least, that she was lucky. She could have woken up  
paralyzed after the injuries she suffered. She could have sustained  
severe brain damage, due to the loss of blood. She could have died,  
Marlena finally admitted, her hazel eyes wide with remnants of her  
own fear and pain.

But even as she woke from another nightmare, Sami knew it wasn't fear  
of an end of her own life that sent a freezing sensation down her  
spine. The danger in her fading dream wasn't to her. That much she  
knew for certain. What she didn't know on waking was who in her life  
was being threatened. And that made it all the worse.

Once again, as he watched and waited, Sami woke sobbing  
uncontrollably, her wide blue eyes round with fear and red with  
weeping. And after weeks of this torment for both of them, Lucas knew  
he wouldn't get an answer to the questions ringing in his thoughts.  
Not knowing the answers for both of them was making him half crazy  
with frustration.

What's going on in your dreams, or, I'd better say, your nightmares,  
Sami? What in the world could make you so afraid?

"Sami Brady you're the bravest, maybe not always the brightest, but  
hands-down the bravest woman I know. You've faced down everyone from  
Tony Dimera to Victor Kyriakis, and worse, my mother! And I know you  
wouldn't be flattered if I told you that bravest woman I know title  
used to go to my Mom!" Grimacing, Lucas realized he'd spoken aloud in  
the all too quiet hospital room.

Sami blinked and stared at him for a moment, as if trying to remember  
how he was, and what he was talking about. But she said nothing  
aloud. She couldn't. Sami still couldn't say, and wouldn't write down  
for him what scared her so badly it threw off the sedation she was  
given only a few hours before. Instead she held her arms out towards  
Lucas, even though her left arm still had a iv attached, like a shy,  
but more frightened than shy little girl.

Shaking his head, Lucas wondered at the strange image of Sami Brady  
reaching out to him, to Lucas Roberts, her long time foe and long ago  
friend. But as he'd been doing again and again in the past few weeks,  
Lucas set that confusion aside and pulled the young woman into a hug.  
As gently as if she were their son, Will, Lucas let his one time  
lover hold onto him as if she were drowning.

Sami had been waking up this way everytime Lucas had stayed past  
visiting hours. But a gentle hug seemed to be all Sami wanted or  
needed when she woke up this way. Lucas was guessing this because she  
said nothing at all, and made no move to reach for and write on the  
white board on her bed table. Instead, Sami snuggled against his  
chest as if he were Roman, or Eric or Sean, Sr., none of whom would  
be glad to see Sami literally leaning on Lucas Roberts. Has this  
been happening every night? he wondered.

"Sami, have you been having nightmares every night?" Lucas asked  
her. "Or has it only happened when I come in after hours?

I'd hate to think I was that scary a guy." he said, reaching for a little humor to

ease the situation.

Now, Sami pulled away and seemed to be examining his features for  
mockery or sarcasm. Finally, looking satisfied, she shook her

head, and bit her lower lip. Still not even looking for the white

board, she mouthed a one word question. Lucas shook his head no,  
understanding after weeks of sessions like this one, that she was  
asking about their son.

"No, Sami, Will's fine. He's just great. He was really bummed until  
earlier today, when the doctor said he could finally visit you. Will  
loves you like crazy, Sami. You have to know that by now. He wanted  
to throw a party here and bring all kinds of junk food and balloons  
and stuff, but I'm not sure that'll be allowed. But he'll be here  
tomorrow right after school. Now, if you want time alone with him,  
I'll get someone else to bring ..."

Again, Sami shook her head vigorously, no, making the long golden  
braid resting against her neck swing back and forth. Prodding her  
left index finger into Lucas' chest she mouthed another single  
syllable word. "You."

"Sure, Sami, I'll bring him. No problem. Try not to cry the whole  
darned time Will's here, though. You'll worry the kid frantic. And  
he's our kid so he's already ahead in the frantic department." Lucas  
joked. His second comedic effort was rewarded by a wan smile on  
Sami's full lips.

Sami nodded and pointed at Lucas' wrist watch.

"We'll be here tomorrow. by 3:15 at the latest." Lucas told her. "I  
promise, Sami. And I've been mostly keeping my promises, lately.  
Well, pobody's nerfect. But if you're gonna be in any shape for this  
event, you're gonna have to catch some Zs, Ms. Brady."

Now the look of dread came back into her eyes and Sami shook her head  
fervently no. As Lucas started to stand up, she caught fiercely at  
his sleeve. Plainly, whatever her nightmare was, it wasn't banished  
yet.

"Ok, Sami, okay. I'm not going to make you sleep. You've got a line  
in for pain meds, though, if you need them. Believe me, I learned all  
there is to know about how those things work."

Sami's expression changed like lightning, from fright to something  
very like regret. She hung her head down, avoiding Lucas' eyes for a  
moment. Now she finally reached for the writing board and scrawled a  
message.

Lucas she wrote. Will loves you, too. I was, I mean, I shouldn't

You were being a total -- back then, Sami. And I ... deserved a  
lot of it, cos, if circumstances had been only a little different,  
Will could have been with me. And we both could have died in that  
damn fire!" Shaken by that thought, and somber for a moment, Lucas  
still couldn't help grinning at her chagrin.

"But I don't want to get into that right now," he answered. "If it  
weren't for Will, I wouldn't have made it back, in more ways than  
one. And if it weren't for you and me, back in the days, Will  
wouldn't have been there to pull me through. What I want to know  
right now is why you're afraid to fall asleep. What kinda dreams are  
you having that scare you so badly? C'mon, Sami, Will says I've  
gotten pretty good at chasing gremlins and spooks out from under his  
bed at night. Tell me, Sami, or if you won't tell me, tell your Mom,  
she's a shrink for heaven's sake!"

I can't Sami wrote, after wiping the earlier message off the board.  
Lucas, I can't

"Then at least tell me why? Please. Sami. You're not sleeping through  
the nights as it is. And you can't get well if you can't rest. You  
have to talk ... I mean you have to tell someone what's going on,  
what's frightening you so badly. You'll make yourself sick. And  
w...Will needs you, so you just can't get sick. Our son needs  
both of us, whether you ... whether we like it or not!" Lucas  
realized he'd started yelling, and backed off, as Sami pointed her  
marker back to the words she'd just written.

I can't. Lucas, I can't

"Why can't you?" Lucas insisted with a quieter tone of voice. "Sami,  
a couple of minutes ago you shook your head no, when I asked if I was  
the one scaring you. Was that another lie? Because if you're going to  
start that again, even in my favor, I really don't know ..."

Tapping on the board, Sami drew Lucas' attention back from his  
indignant speech. Nodding, looking almost happy, she wiped the white  
board clean again and wrote: DAMN IT, LUCAS I CAN'T TELL YOU!

"Sami, I know, I really do think I know that something's frightening  
you, badly." Lucas tried again. "And if it isn't me, which, by the  
way, I'm glad to know, then since I'm here, now, why don't you just  
try ... maybe I can help you figure this out. I'm pretty bright,  
really."

You're pretty conceited. Sami wrote, and held up for Will's father  
to see, using a word they both had heard plenty of in grade school.

Lucas almost laughed at the remark, but then shook his head. "Sami,  
I've got a good self esteem, these days, that's not the same thing.  
So cut out the school yard taunts and tell me..."

I can't. Sami scrawled after wiping the board clear again. Lucas,  
I don't know!

"You don't know ... you mean you don't remember what happens in your  
dreams?"

Sami nodded, sighing with obvious relief at his understanding. Then  
she began to write again.

I WAKE UP AND ALL I KNOW IS SOMETHING AWFUL

"Well, Sami, something awful did happen to you." Lucas  
interrupted, "You know that. And you should know by now that I wish  
it never did happen. Honestly. But you're getting ..."

Not to me, Lucas! Sami scrawled, and jabbed at the whiteboard for  
emphasis. Not me! I don't know what!

Tears started slipping down her cheeks again and Lucas wondered  
whether or not Sami would allow him to wipe them off. Deciding to  
take the middle road, instead, he offered Sami his handkerchief, not  
caring at the moment that it was the finest woven gray blue silk-  
linen, perfectly matching his tie, and Sami's wide blue eyes. In  
fact, even the knowledge that it had been a gift from his mother  
didn't worry Lucas at all, just now.

"Okay, Sami. Okay." Lucas tried to reassure her. "I understand. When  
I was getting better, every other night I'd dream about the fire ...  
only I kept seeing Will, laying beside me, hardly moving, hardly  
breathing ... and sometimes I'd see you like that, too. But when I  
woke up, scared out of my mind, I remembered that neither one of you  
were in the mansion that night. Thank God. Dreams don't make any  
literal kind of sense, you know."

Another pale imitation of her usual grin crossed Sami's face and she  
made room on the white board for another message: I know. My mom's a  
shrink, for peets sake!


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Dr. Marlena Evans was just leaving her daughter Sami's hospital room,  
when a wiry, sunbleached tornado otherwise known as William R Roberts  
whirled into her, sending the chart, the clutch, and everything else  
she was holding, flying in all directions.

"Hey sorry, DocMom!" the nine year old yelped, "But Dad promised we  
wouldn't be late comin' to see Mom, and it's already nearly quarter  
after, and visitor hours are over at 6. I saw it on the sign, on the  
door coming in from the garage!"

Marlena laughed, shaking her head at the youngster, whose impatience  
was pure Sami. "Visiting hours are posted on the entry as a  
guideline, Will, because when most people are in the hospital, they  
need extra rest. But it's been a long time since SUMC put that kind  
of restriction on family members. Do you know what restriction means?"

"Yeah, well, its like ... rules or limits, you know like term limits?  
Yeah, we read about those right before school got out." Will grinned,  
while he bent down to pick up the chart. "Hey, this is Mom's chart!  
Can I look at it?"

"Will!" Lucas Roberts called out impatiently, rushing after his  
son. "First of all, didn't you forget to apologize for almost  
knocking Dr. Evans off her feet? And second of all, did you already  
forget that we talked about not calling people nicknames while  
they're at work? That goes for my mom, for your great Gran, and that  
goes for Dr. Evans, too. And third, of all, what makes you think  
you're allowed to read patient's charts here, or that you'd  
understand them if you did? Sorry, Dr. Evans. He got away from me  
when I stopped at the gift shop cos Will said he had to bring Sami  
something pretty. I should have known it was a scam! Will, Dr Evans  
and I are waiting for your apology, and you're not stepping foot in  
your mom's room until we hear it."  
"Dad! I did too already say I'm sorry." Will protested. "The elevator  
was so totally slow, I shoulda come up the stairs! And you promised  
Mom we'd be here at quarter after, and its quarter after now!  
Besides, I was looking at a med term site last night, its not so  
hard, once you get the roots down. Is it D... Dr Evans?"

"Well, I don't know, Will." Marlena grinned at her grandson. "It was  
awfully hard for me, at first. Like learning another language. But  
then Sam, my sister, was the really bright one in the family. I told  
you something about my twin, didn't I? Roman and I named your mom  
after her."

"Yeah. And Ro... Captain Brady showed me her picture once" Will  
agreed, trying hard not to jitter from one foot to the other.

"That's fine. Why don't you go ahead and take that present into Sami  
now. I want to ask your dad something. Okay, Will?"

Almost tearing the balloon basket out of his father's hands, Will was  
through the door of Sami's room almost before Lucas or Marlena could  
blink.

"Lucas, I think its time you signed that bright boy up for Harvard  
Medical, or Johns Hopkins." Marlena said, half seriously. "He's  
growing up so fast!"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, well you'll have to argue that point with Uncle  
Mickey, he wants Will locked into Yale Law School, as of yesterday,  
or worse, Oxford! I mean, I'm not going to lie, the kids' smart as a  
whip, and he didn't get it from me. He's all Sami's, in that way. I  
used to say he got his good manners from me, but those seem to have  
gone out the window, lately. Is Will's schooling what you wanted to  
talk about?"

"No, no, you're doing fine with Will, and I wouldn't say so if I  
didn't mean it. It's Sami I'm still concerned about and I know you've  
been visiting a lot. No, Lucas, I don't have a problem with that at  
all, and Sami doesn't seem to either." the psychiatrist reassured  
him. " But she's having trouble sleeping, all her nurses, and her  
resident have told me. Have you noticed it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, several times, when I've been visiting late. If I  
understand what Sami wrote me, she's having pretty scarey dreams. But  
she doesn't remember them, what happens in them, when she wakes up  
again. Only the fear. I suppose in a way that's good, cos they seem  
pretty bad. And then, she's afraid to go back to sleep. What do you  
think we can do about it, Dr Evans? I don't want anything more to  
happen to Sami then she's already gone through, honest. She's Will's  
mother and he just adores her."

"Well, that answer does help, Lucas. And Will visiting her today is  
going to help a great deal. She's missed him so much. Does he  
understand about her injury?"

"Yeah, we went all through that last night and again this morning.  
The other thing he got on the way here was another whiteboard. His  
idea was that they could write back and forth, so that Sami would see  
he's not weirded out by all this, even though he is. Well, so am I!"

"Aren't we all." Marlena heard herself saying before she could stop  
the words.  
"Lucas, there's something more I want to say to you. I know that  
Roman gave you a really hard time the day of Sami's accident. I only  
know because he told me later how ashamed he was of how over the top  
he'd been, then and earlier that same day. I doubt he'd ever say the  
same to you, but its true. That day, that awful day, we all let Sami  
down, just terribly.  
And believe me, anyone who hurts my girl is in big trouble with me. I  
told Roman and Tony that, and when I get a chance, you may believe  
I'll tell Brandon Walker! I can't believe he hasn't even bothered to  
call. I know his sister called him. And I'm going to have a word or  
two with the person who engineered all that trouble, Lexie!. I can't  
believe we used to be such friends! It just makes me furious to think  
I liked and supported her!  
But I've been watching you, Lucas. I know it may seem like I'm  
prying, but I'm a mother, after all. I know you've been trying to  
make amends, to make some kind of peace with my sweet girl, and I'm  
very glad. It will be the best thing you could do for Will, and Sami  
and yourself. So ... thanks."

Then Marlena stunned Lucas by reaching out and hugging him close, for  
just a moment. When she pulled back, he still didn't know what to  
say. So, for safety's sake, he went back to their mutual  
interest. "Do you think Sami can get over this, Dr. Evans? I know how  
strong she is and just exactly how stubborn she can be. But whatever  
is scaring her so badly... "

"Well, maybe having a psychiatrist for a mother will help Sami, this  
time. Go ahead and have some time with your family." Marlena  
suggested, surprising Lucas for the second time in less than a  
minute. "I'll talk to Sami later about these dreams. They are kind of  
in my line of work. Thanks again, Lucas."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sami was just combing her hair, still damp from the shampoo one of  
the aides had given her, when Will burst into her room. He was  
grinning from ear to ear and looked as if he'd scrubbed every inch of  
his adorable face, Sami thought. And he ran to her side, grabbing  
Sami into a tight hug, just after carefully depositing the balloon  
basket, and his other surprise on her bed table. Sami hugged her son just

as tightly, mouthing his name over and over into his summer bleached hair,

kissing him and stroking his face.

"Mom, you look terrific! You really do! Gosh, I would've thought  
something was really the matter, if I couldn't see how ... great you  
look! I've been missing the heck out of you, I love you a gzillion!"  
Will insisted, pulling back and studying Sami with fierce regard.

Pulling out her whiteboard, Sami wrote Love you a gzillion, too,  
Will. . You make me feel a gzillion times better.

"Yeah, well, that's what I kept trying to tell Dr Craig and DocMom  
and Dad, and well, every body! You n me always make each other feel  
better again. Always, mom!"

Always, Will. Sami wrote in reply and smiled at the pun. But where  
is your dad?

"Oh, he stopped to talk to DocM... ooops I mean Dr Evans. Dad says  
its not okay to call her ... um.. nicknames when she's here, I mean,  
when she's working. She's been pretty kewl, lately. She thinks I'm  
real smart!"

"You are! Sami agreed. You've got my brains!

"Well, if I'm so smart, I should remember to give you your get well  
stuff. Me and Dad picked out this basket downstairs. But I brought  
you some other really good stuff to cheer you up. It's in my pack,  
hang on, a minute, okay?"

Hanging on, Commodore. Sami laughed as she showed her answer to  
Will.

"Oh, so Will's a Commodore, and I'm still just a General?" Lucas  
asked as he walked in the door.

He's had more chances for advancement. Sami scrawled. Plus, Will  
butters me up more.

"Yeah, I get that." Lucas cracked. "Whoa, Will, what's all that?" he  
asked, watching his son empty the contents of his backpack.  
"Dad! I spent all morning getting this stuff ready to bring to Mom,  
and then I had to practically beg to keep it in the fridge at school!  
See, I've been around hospitals enough times to know the food is  
awful! So, I brought you a good lunch, for a change, Mom. See, here's  
one of my killer pbnj's on wheat, and here's some deviled eggs, and  
here's a bottle of cider. I couldn't bring soda, cos it would have got  
bumped around too much and just exploded! Hey, did you know if you  
put a can of soda in the freezer it could blow up? Neat, huh?"

Really neat. Sami answered. grinning identically to her son. But  
do it in your dad's freezer, okay? Not mine.

"Uh huh, thanx, Sami! Lucas groaned. "Hey, Will, did you think to  
ask the nutritionist if your Mom can eat that kind of stuff? I mean,  
maybe she's supposed to be on a liquid diet or something."

"No way!" Will yelped.

See? No way, Lucas. Sami echoed, grabbing the sandwich. and  
munching happily.

"Well, as usual, I'm helpless against the two of you." Lucas mourned,  
rolling his eyes dramatically for effect. "I'll surrender, for one of  
those eggs, I'm starving!"

You're easy! Sami taunted him, but with a smile on her full lips.

"Yeah, that's what they all think!" Lucas laughed, glad to see how  
much Will's visit cheered Sami. "But they'll all find out one of  
these days; nothing gets past Lucas Roberts! And no one gets away  
with messing with his f...with people that matter to him."

Sami stared at her son's father and decided it wouldn't be a good  
thing right now to question what he meant. If he was including her  
among the people who mattered to him, Sami was definitely surprised.  
Their relationship hadn't been easy or smooth since quite a lot of  
water went under the bridge. It seemed to be moving into a new phase,  
a quieter, calmer one. But she had no idea how long their fragile  
truce might last.

"Sami," Lucas continued. "the basket's from Will and me. The food was  
all his idea.. He must have learned to cook from you, cos these eggs  
are really good!  
Maybe instead of Harvard Med, or Yale Law school, we should send the  
kid to a Culinary Institute! Whatd'ya think?"

"No way. Will decides where he goes to school. Sami responded, but  
with a small grin.

"Oh kewl!" Will exclaimed, " Mom, you mean it? I could go to a  
horse riding academy, or a programming seminar, or an immersion year  
in Israel with Jeremy or I could do an internship on the Constitution?"

"Not yet!" Not yet! Lucas and Sami answered in tandem and then  
laughed at themselves.

"Oh, yeah, finish high school first." Will groaned, in perfect  
imitation of his father. "You guys are seriously no fun, you know?"

We know. "We know" Will parents replied.

"Will, your mom could use some ice for that cider, its warm in here.  
Would you go ask someone at the nurses station, please?" Lucas asked.

Please, Will? Sami added. I'm really tired of fruit juice and  
water, and tea..

"Yeah, sure. You know, you could just say you want to talk by  
yourselves." Will explained, standing up to leave.

"But that's not what the parent's rule book says." Lucas laughed, and  
shooed his son out the door.

What do you want to talk about, alone, Lucas?

"I stopped to talk to ..your mom, a minute, before I came in. She's  
worried about you. She's worried about you losing sleep." Lucas told  
her, getting a frown in return.

What am I supposed to do about that? Sami demanded.

"Just what I said the other night, last night. Talk to someone, Sami."

Maybe this crossed your desk, Lucas? I can't talk!

"Sami, your son, our son has been going nuts not being able to see  
you for not even three weeks time. He cried himself to sleep every  
night for the first week. He did everything but promise to spit  
polish the nurses shoes to get in here today. He needs you! I don't  
know what ... I really don't know how he could handle it if anything  
worse happens to you.

He needs you well and strong again. And that isn't going to happen if  
you don't get enough rest. You're a doctor's kid, so I figured you  
already knew that. Am I wrong? Am I?" Lucas could feel his own  
concern turning into anger and swallowed hard on it.

"Sami, we haven't done so well between the two of us and the rest of  
our crazy relations, in keeping Will's life on an even keel. I  
honestly regret so much that happened, but I can't change the past,  
can I? And I really began to think we could try to keep the peace,  
for his sake, considering what our most recent battle nearly cost  
him. You, Sami, it nearly cost Will you. So here's the thing, even if  
you and I are never more than former enemies at the truce table, and  
maybe we could be more, but that doesn't matter anywhere near as much  
as Will's peace of mind. I think you'd agree. Don't you?"

Tears brightening her bright blue eyes, Sami only nodded. Then she  
picked up and wrote two words on her board, holding it up for Lucas  
to read. I'm scared

Lucas looked at the board and then at her face, and nodded. It wasn't  
just the nightmares that were scaring Sami. He could read it in her  
expressive features.  
The changes they seemed to be going through scared her, too.

"That makes two of us." he said, in a quieter tone. "Oh baby, does it  
ever make two of us. And we are two, in wanting and trying to do  
anything and everything for that brainiac kid of ours. Right?"

You know, General, I really hate it when you're right. Sami wrote,  
with a shaky smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I know. Shall I try to be wrong more often? Will that help?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The next morning Sami woke for what she counted as the fourth time in  
six or seven hours, around 10:30. Like so many times before. she was  
shaking and cold with the remnants of the fear that filled her  
dreams. Like so many times before, she couldn't hold onto the  
nightmare long enough to make any sense of it, as she'd learned to do  
with Will. But this time was different. This time she knew she had to  
do something about the dreams that kept her from staying asleep when  
she did sleep; the dreams that made Sami wish she could stay awake  
24/7.

Reaching for the call button, Sami signaled the nurses' station.  
Then she sat back to try to at least appear calm. Not very much  
later, instead of a nurse or aide, Mimi poked her head around the  
door, with Belle in tow.

"Hey, Sami." Mimi called out. "We were going to visit later today,  
but there's some kind of big deal volunteers meeting called for this  
afternoon."

Thanks for stopping by Sami wrote, wondering what the younger girls  
really wanted.

"Sami, I'm really sorry, I haven't been visiting you much. I guess  
its pretty funny, being one of Mom's kids, but I hate hanging around  
hospitals. Pretty tacky of me, huh?"

Nope. I can't stand this place either, and I used to have a job  
here. Sami answered. Belle, what's up?

"Oh, I'm fine ..." Belle insisted, "Just everybody's so busy lately  
and I get bored when I've finished a project and anyway, I'm sorry,  
we're sisters and we're pretty good friends, so ... I shouldn't  
ignore you."

Belle, did John or Mom get on your case about coming here?

"No, Sami. I did." Mimi answered, proud of herself. "Belle's been  
hanging out with Phillip and letting everything else slide. So, I  
read her the riot act."

G-d! Belle, you aren't chasing after Lucas' little brother? How  
crazy is that? Sami narrowed her eyes and stared at her younger  
sister. Surely Belle must have paid enough attention lately to know  
that Marlena's and Kate's kids didn't mix well at all, to say the  
least.

"Oh please1" Belle exclaimed, "Why is everyone in the world asking me  
that? I've been friends with Phillip since kindergarten, you both  
know that. And I love Shawn, more than anything. Everybody knows  
that. So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're heading for deep trouble, girrlfriend." Mimi  
told the younger blonde, "You need someone older and wiser to talk  
this out with you! And even if Sami can't talk out loud just now, she  
knows enough about dealing with Kate's family to write a book! Heck I  
bet she could write a miniseries by now! So, I'm gonna check on that  
meeting time again, and come back for you, Belle. Thanks, Sami. Give  
her heck, okay?"

Thanks, Meems, Sami wrote, I will

"Sami, I really don't think .."Belle began

That's pretty clear, grrrlfrnd Sami interrupted her, writing and  
tapping on the board for emphasis

"Sami, Meems has got falling in love on the brain! She's with Rex, I  
guess you knew that ...so all she can think about is who's in love  
with you and who should be with who."

Mimi is ... seeing Rex ... Tony's son?Sami asked, wondering why the  
thought of Tony's twins made her uneasy.

"Yeah, and from what she finally told me this morning, they're  
really ..." Belle blushed bright pink and stopped talking.

And you and Shawn aren't?

"We decided not to. Together. We decided to wait. Honestly I don't  
see what's wrong with that! But just because Mimi's love life has  
picked up, she thinks everyone's should! I mean Meem's my best ever  
friend, but what Shawn and I do or don't do is not her business."

If she's still your best friend, yes, it is.Sami shook her head,  
and patted Belle's hand encouragingly. Do as I say, sis, not as I've  
done.

"Sami, don't be like that. I know you did the best you knew how  
to ... Well, I mean you were only seventeen when Will was born. And  
everyone knows you were in love with Austin ...really."

Everybody but me Sami contradicted her sister. I was an infatuated  
kid. And I made some huge mistakes. I hurt people I should have cared  
about, people I do care about.

"But you're doing so well now." Belle objected, clearly wanting to  
keep their discussion on Sami, instead of herself.

Now? Kiddo, my life's a mess. Let me explain the ways.

"Sami, you don't have to do that."

Looks like I do. Belle, 'listen' to me. Okay? Here goes:  
1) I'm still technically married to a guy who I have to guess never  
really cared about me **or my son.**  
2)I'm in my third week in the hospital, after an accident that could  
have paralyzed or killed me.  
3) My kid is missing me like crazy, and I'm still stuck here.  
4) You may have noticed, I can't talk  
5) The only good thing is Lucas doesn't seem to want to fight over  
Will these days  
6) I can't sleep in this place! And they won't let me outa here until  
Im better.  
7) My mother's a doctor here but I still can't get released to go  
home to my own son.  
How's that for starters?

"Uh, yeah." Belle nodded. "Pretty grim, huh?"

I knew you'd pick right up on that one. C'mon, Belle, you should  
know by know that the women in our family have all the brains!

Belle giggled and nodded in agreement.

Think about that. Grandma runs roughshod over Grandpa Sean and he  
never has a bad word to say. She runs that roost, and all her kids,  
too.

"Totally. She's super kewl." Belle smiled.

Then there's our Mom and my Dad. She ran rings around him and he  
never cared. Well, almost never. I really love her, and I'm sorry for  
a lot of things that happened between us, but I can't deny she gave  
us both our smarts.

"And good looks." Belle asserted, laughing.

Sami shook her head, but laughed too. I remember when I was first  
home again, all of fifteen and a half, and soo tired of Colorado  
summers and winters I could scream!

"I kinda liked it out there, but not forever."

I thought Mom was the brightest, most beautiful and most perfect  
woman on earth. Lucky for both of us, and you and Eric, and Will, I  
was wrong. But what I'm really saying is that if she weren't smarter  
than Dad by a magnitude,  
he would sure not be seeing Kate Roberts!

"But Sami, if Lucas isn't fighting you over Will anymore, why do you  
care what his mom does or doesn't do?" Belle asked.

Let's not go there, okay? I'm just telling you, no matter what  
happens with you and Shawn, please, please don't chase after Phillip  
Kiriakis? Not many rewards are worth it.

"Okay, seriously now, your turn to listen, Sami. I'm not chasing  
Phillip Kiriakis, and Im not ever, ever going to chase after Phillip  
Kiriakis. I just can tell that he's lonesome, so I'm trying to be his  
friend. I love Sean Douglas Brady. Oh, did I just use his full name?  
He really hates that!" Belle giggled again.

"But Sami, honestly, if you and Lucas are getting along now ..You  
don't have to care what Kate or anyone thinks or says. Lucas isn't  
buckling under to his mom the way you told me he used to. Heck,  
he's working for Tony and when we were at that party, everybody could  
see Kate didn't like that at all!  
.Golly, wouldn't that be the kewlest? I mean you and Will and Lucas  
could maybe get back together again and really ... Sami, don't you  
think that would be just the neatest thing ever?!"

NO! Sami scrawled, determined not to laugh or think seriously about  
her younger sister's crazed-romantic wannabe matchmaker notions.  
Belle, just cos you're in a couple, doesn't mean Everybody has to  
be! Chill!

"Well, okay, spoilsport." Belle laughed " But if you change your  
mind, I'd be glad to round up Meems, and Shawn, Phillip and Will,  
Eric, for the long distance element, Mike and Carrie, for the even  
longer distance part, Mom and Dad, Brady and Victor, and Gran Alice  
and Hope and Bo and Maggie and Mickey and Grandma and Grandpa Brady  
Aunts Kim and Kayla, Uncle Roman, and Abe and just tons of people to  
make up 'Team Sami'! You know, like Sam and Josh and CJ did for 'Team  
Toby'? I bet if we played it right we could even get Cassie and Tony,  
Kate and Nicole, Billie and Austin and Wow, wouldn't that be fun?"

NO! Sami shook her head emphatically tapping again on her board.  
Isabella Kimberly Black, you will do no such thing! Or I'll tell  
your godmother on you. And Aunt Kim doesn't much care for  
matchmakers, either!

Swallowing hard on the laughter the image of recruiting so many of her kin,

 her friends and her foes to bring Lucas back into her life, to bring them

together again, as they really never had been, Sami glared at her sister with

 anger she didn't really feel.

"Okay, I get it. Unless you tell me different, no 'TeamS. I promise."

Good. Then, let's get back to you, sis. The real problem I see is  
that you've been ignoring and maybe even avoiding your best friend in  
the world. That isn't Shawn, Belle, guys can be friends with women,  
but its a real struggle for them, believe me!

"Yeah, I get that, too." Belle nodded.

. You know your best ever friend is Mimi. Don't take her for  
granted, please. When I was all wrapped up with my own troubles, it  
was Billie, not me that Jaimey confided in about her family problems.  
It was Billie who saw something was wrong, not me. Our friendship was  
never the same, after that, cos she saw that I didn't care about  
anyone but myself. Belle, Mimi may be in love with Tony's son, but  
she doesn't look so terribly happy. She needs your friendship, sis.  
Go find her and talk to her. Soonest. Take my advice and get out of  
here, and ask the aide to bring me some juice.? I'm 'parched' after  
all this 'talk'

Belle laughed, and promised to bring back Sami's summer favorite,  
limeade, right away.

Okay, this is it: Real friends don't keep secrets, from each  
other, it just doesn't work that way, I know! Belle. And you ought to  
know, just from watching your family, and mine, what harm secrets can  
do.

"Well, yeah, sure."

I think I've finally learned too, how much harm they can do. The  
hard way. Don't follow my example, okay?

Belle hugged her older sister and agreed. "Back in a flash." she told  
Sami, and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

But instead of Belle returning, Sami was surprised again, to see her  
mother walk in, with the promised drinkage.

"Hey, sweetie-girl!" Marlena said, kissing her daughter as she handed  
her the cup. "Belle was on her way back here, but she has a  
volunteers meeting, just about now.

So I said I'd bring this for you. How're you feeling?"

Ansy Sami replied, after sipping the limeade gratefully.

"Yeah, I get that. You want to get home, have time with Will, while  
summer's still here. And I'm going to do everything I can to make  
that happen for you. That's why I came by."

Sign me out. Sami wrote. Please, Mom. The walls are starting to  
close in here!

"Okay, Sami. I'll make you a deal." Marlena agreed, smiling brightly  
at the smile that got from Sami. "If you'll let me see if I can't  
help you ... You know Lucas and I talked yesterday about your ... bad  
dreams? Well, if you'll let me try to help you with those. Or if not  
me, someone else on staff here. If you'll just take a shot at it,  
Sami, I give you my solemn promise, I'll talk to your doctor about my  
taking you home, and soon. What do you think of that?"

Who on staff? I **can't talk** to someone I was **working with** until three  
weeks ago!

"Well no, of course not. Sweetie, how would you feel about talking to  
me, giving me something to work on, and I'll check around for someone  
outside the hospital. Darn, this makes me wish Laura was still in  
town. You might have heard she came into the country for Jennifer's  
wedding."

We didn't do so well. Sami reminded Marlena, thinking of the time  
her mother's psychiatrist, mentor and life saving friend had tried to  
counsel her.

"I know, Sami. But that was awhile ago. You've grown up so since  
then. I know I'm silly about this, but sometimes I find myself  
thinking about the day you were born, or the day I came to the park  
and saw you and your brother playing ball. Or the day Will was born.  
They all seem like yesterday to me."

Sorry, Mom. Will's going to be ten. Sami shook her head. His birth  
seems like just last night ... and a hundred years ago.

"You won't find a mother anywhere on the planet who wouldn't say the  
same thing, my girl. So, do we have a deal here? Can you try to tell  
me ... just anything, about these dreams, Sami?"

Sami nodded, her eyes wide and fearful, and wiped her whiteboard  
clean again. They scare me.

"Well, that's a start. You know, we always used to be able to throw  
your bad dreams away, between the two of us. In fact, it was John who  
helped me remember, what we did when you were a very little girl. Do  
you remember?"

Throw them out the window. John did it too, when you were ... gone.

"John loves you and Eric as if he were your father. But I don't  
know if he feels free to show it, since your Dad came back to us.  
Sami, I know grownup's nightmares aren't like little kids. We have  
different things that we're afraid of. Or maybe just the same: Loss  
and grief, helplessness against troubles and pain, isolation,  
separation and loneliness, illness and death."

I told Lucas. The dreams ... Sami scrawled and then shook her  
head, frustration vivid on her features. Aren't about me.

"Okay, so now we know, they don't seem to be about you. That's good,  
Sami. That's a good start. And you've read a lot of my journals, so  
you know, most 'shrinks' will tell you dreams are rarely to be  
understood literally. Right?"

John would say those scare dreams were Sami wrote. just ugly old  
gremlins, even if they seemed as big as a house, he'd say, they were  
never real, they were never true. Gremlins lie

"Well that's the same idea, sweetie." Marlena agreed. "Dreams aren't  
real. They're part of our lives, but not the 'real' everyday part.  
They come from anything from leftover worries, to late movies, to  
just plain late night leftovers. Now I'm talking about bad dreams,  
Sami. Good dreams are fine, but they're not much more likely to make  
sense, once we wake up. You probably didn't hear me say to John and  
to Tony, that I thought I dreamt about having and holding, nursing  
and walking and kissing you and Eric again, when you were babies. But  
those babies in my 'dreams' weren't you and your twin at all."

Rex and Cassie Sami nodded.

"Yes, Sami, sometimes it seems to me just like a feedback loop. I  
carried and bore two sets of twins, years apart, and I was kept from  
all of them, all of you ... so awfully long. Sami, you know if  
there's anything in my whole life I could go back and change, it  
would be to stay here with you, with Eric, and it would be to bring  
Cassie and Rex home to grow up with all of us, to know a family. But  
I didn't come to talk about things noone can change. I'm here to help  
my oldest girl, so let's go on, okay? What do you think these dreams  
are about?"

Now you sound like a shrink Sami grinned.  
"I'd better sound like a ... psychiatrist." Marlena laughed. "I spent  
a number of years in school and internships, residencies, not to  
mention my very own psychoanalysis! Sami, I know you're a terrific  
mom, is it Will, is it something you think is going on with your son  
that's frightening you so badly?"

Nope. Will's great. You saw him, yesterday.

"Yes. And he was just like a burst of sunshine. He was grinning, well  
just identically to the way you were just grinning, when I asked  
about him."

Will told me he thinks you're kewl

"Well, I think he's just fantastic, and quite the flatterer. Okay,  
its not Will. Sami, I know Lucas has been here a lot, and I haven't  
thought anything about it, since he seems to so sincerely regret what  
happened. Is he pressuring you about Will?"

No, Mom. Lucas is being ... Sami shrugged. Not bad at all, for  
Lucas.

"Well, few things could make me happier than to hear that. You two  
have come through so much, and grown so much. Maybe now you ..."

Now you sound like Belle!

"I'm just going to have to take that as a compliment. I happen to  
think your sister is pretty okay." Marlena smiled.

No bias.Sami laughed.

"None at all. I happen to think all my kids are just the best. All of  
you. Got that?"

Got it.

"Sami, from what you've told me, and what Lucas said, I think it may  
take a while to find out what's causing your nightmares. But we're  
making a great start. Don't you think?"

You tell me.

"Oh, now you sound like a shrink!"

Well, I guess I could go back to school, get some loans, that kinda  
thing. I'm pretty good at science.

"You're a whiz kid! Just like your brother Rex. Sami, hon, what's  
wrong?"Marlena demanded.

I don't know. That's the second time...

"The second time what? What, Sami?"

The second time today someone mentioned Rex and I felt ... weird.  
Mom, is something the matter with Rex?

"Not that anyone has mentioned to me. But I'll call and find out how  
he's doing, if you'd like. Why does this make you feel ...weird.  
Sami?"

I don't know. But it feels just the same as ... Sami frowned and  
cleared the board off again. "Right then I felt the same way I do  
when I wake up

"When you wake up from those dreams?"

Yes. Mom, I'm not psychic or anything, and I don't think I'm crazy  
or anything. But something,

"Go on, sweetie."

Mom, something about this has to do with Rex, I'm sure.

"Okay Sami, I'll call him, and if he doesn't answer his cell, I'll  
call the house. I'll find out whatever I can, hon, and let you know  
right away. I love you, my brave girl. I love you ..."

Everything. Sami wrote, recalling the phrase from a long, long time  
past. Her eyes ached with tears still unshed, and her throat burned.  
And I love you, Mom, I love you, Everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Marlena walked out of Sami's room so intent on the call she wanted to make to her younger son, that she nearly walked into Lucas Roberts.

"Oh, sorry, Lucas." she smiled, shaking her bright head. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I, Dr. Evans." Lucas told her. "I just got out of a meeting of the Horton Foundation and those ... " Lucas sighed heartily, seeing that she understood what he was saying and what he didn't say.

"Sometimes you'd think they didn't know how the Foundation got its name!"

"They're executives, Lucas. They're donating their time to the Foundation, and they aren't all that bad."

Lucas raised one eyebrow at her suggestion, in a gesture so like his mother, Kate, that Marlena had to swallow a laugh.

"They aren't all that bad, when Alice whips them into shape so that they stop pinching every possible nickel."

"Yeah well, since it's her bequest, you'd think they'd pay more attention to her intent." Lucas agreed, frowning. "But never mind that right now, did you talk to Sami, yet?"

Marlena was about to answer Lucas when another voice called her name from down the main corridor.

"Marlena!" a high, overly sweet woman's voice called. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Lexie Carver rushed up to the psychiatrist, focusing tightly on her, as if Lucas was invisible. "I was just bringing Theo for his checkup and Dr. Bader says he's growing at an amazing rate! She's running some other tests on him; you know the usual one-month things. But he's so beautiful, I just don't know how any baby boy in the world could be more handsome. But Marlena, I heard Sami's on this floor, How is she..."

Marlena went from staring, frozen in shock to raising one hand and slapping the other woman full across the face. "Don't you dare!" the psychiatrist exclaimed. "Don't you dare ask how my daughter is doing!"

Lexie just barely kept from falling to the floor and made a good show, Lucas thought, of trying to cover her first reaction of rage and indignation. But when she opened her mouth to reply, Lucas took his turn.

"Lexie, you know, I really don't think you want to get Dr Evans any angrier. She's a kind, compassionate woman, but even a saint could reach their limit around you." he advised. "I mean, you make your adopted sister Kristen look halfway decent. And she tried to kill people. Stefano Dimera, wherever he is now, must be proud. But I doubt Celeste would be."

"Dr. Carver," Marlena said coldly, "I know what happened the day my daughter Sami almost died. "I know because you told me yourself. In fact, the way I remember, you were almost bragging. And I ... I'm horribly ashamed to say that I apologized to you for what you claimed Sami tried to do. I'm beginning to wonder why I believed you. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder how I could ever have called you my friend."

"Mar..."

"Unh-uh." Lucas shook his head at Stefano's daughter. "I wouldn't interrupt Marlena if I were you, Doctor.

She's been on the staff, and on the governing board of this hospital for longer than you've been a doctor. Right? She could have your privileges as a doctor here pulled so fast it would make your head spin. And in fact, come to think of it, if she doesn't, I'd be willing to bet my grandmother would make it happen before you could say Horton Foundation."

"Lucas, ... Marlena ... I ... you know ... Tony .." Lexie began to sputter.

"Tony helped you, his sister hurt my daughter so badly that she might have killed herself that night. And I'm not even sure he understood what was really going on." Marlena went on, almost reveling in the chance to vent the past three nightmarish weeks on the woman who started the whole horrid process. " Instead she fell ... if that's the truth, and was injured so terribly that she needed transfusions of practically her entire blood supply. You're supposedly a physician; you have a medical degree, anyway. I shouldn't have to tell you what that might have caused, what the injuries to her spine might have caused, what the concussion she suffered might have caused, should I?

My oldest daughter, my only grandchild's mother could have died. She's still weak as a kitten, and she still hasn't regained her voice. So her mother, and father, her stepfather, her sister and her sister's friend, and the father of her son, and his mother, and the son Sami and Lucas share have all been Sami's voice to the rest of the world. And we speak as one, I can assure you.  
One voice. And as of now her voice is saying just this: If you even think of stepping within half a mile of my daughter, if you go near her, or ever do anything more to hurt my family, especially Sami I will see you not only off this staff, but halfway to hell. I will see your license taken away, at least in this state, and I will make it clear to anyone who wants to listen that I think you lied that day, not only about Sami but about a lot more. So if you want to go on acting like Stefano's daughter, you're going to have to do it somewhere besides Salem. Is that quite clear, Dr. Carver.?"

Lexie Carver swallowed hard but said nothing in response. She nodded, as if afraid to do anything else, or anything less. Lucas swallowed a laugh at her expression, because she was staring at Marlena as if she expected the psychiatrist's head to explode.

"Good." Lucas told Lexie. "I'm glad you understand how things are, now. Maybe someday you'll even grow a heart so that you can feel honest regret for the pain and trouble you've caused. I know I did, sometime just recently, while I was waiting and praying for Sami to live, to wake up and to get well again.  
I regret a lot of things in my life, but nothing more than the part I took in your game plan. And if I have to hire armed guards to keep you away from my son's mom, believe me, Dr. Carver. I will. Say, have you heard from Brand-dum lately? Cos Sami hasn't and she's probably going to divorce his sorry ass for abandonment. And if she hasn't thought of doing that yet; you can believe I'll bring it up, soonest. And that should make you happy, cos then your boy toy will be a free man."

"Lucas ..." Lexie's features hardened into the heartless mask he'd seen her turn on Sami, that horrible day.

"I'd leave now, if I were you." he answered, making a shooing motion with his hands. "Seriously. Go take the next flight to Chicago, someone told me that's where that particular waste of protoplasm took off for."

Lexie glared and wheeled on her ridiculously high heels and almost ran back the way she'd come.

"Yeah, that was fun." Lucas grinned, turning back to Dr. Evans.

"Wow, I really lost it there for a minute." Marlena bit her lower lip, anxiously.  
"I never do that ... anymore. Sorry, Lucas."

"You did fine, Dr. Evans." Lucas reassured her. "You did real good."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Two days later, when Sami's vitals had been checked at least three times by three different aides, and her half-touched breakfast finally cleared away, she sat waiting for the resident to come and sign her release. It had taken all the persuasive powers her Mom had, and the not inconsiderable pull of Alice Horton's place in the past, present and future of SUMC. But then, it had taken all Sami's powers of written persuasion to convince Marlena that she would be best returning to her own home.

I can sleep better there. Sami insisted. I can never sleep well, away from Will

" And I understand that, Sami. But have you still been having trouble sleeping? We made some progress, I thought, the last couple days." Marlena sighed, shaking her head in resignation.

Some better. I talked to your intern, Gabby? It helped, honest. But its still not home. Sami reiterated, gesturing to include her whole room.

"I won't let you down Sami. Never again. I promise. I love you soo much, sweetie. You know that, too, don't you?"

I know. But have you checked on Rex, like we talked about? Is anything going on with him?

"I honestly haven't been able to get him on the phone. Of course, he's still a teenage boy, Sami. You may remember how hard to pin down your twin was at that age.. I haven't forgotten, sweetie. I'll talk to your brother even if I have to pin him down."

Okay, Mom.

"But " Marlena smiled, "Sami I don't have to hear you say that, to be able to hear you say that. "Sami, you know I just wanted to take you to the townhouse and dote on you, and Will. But what?"

I can't get well being doted on. That's just not me. Sami told her.

"Darn, you're so much like Roman. Stubborn as ... "

a Brady. Sami suggested, getting a laugh out of her mother.

"Yes, and I could never win over either of you. That must be why I get along so much better with Eric." Marlena teased.

Yeah, my twins never been stubborn. Sami answered.Just like a bulldog, is all. Wish Eric was here.

"Oh, so do I, Sami. Maybe we can work a plan to guilt him on home. What do you think of that?"

Did I mention he's like a bulldog? Eric is the one who's sooo like Daddy.

"Well then you must have got all that strength and courage from the Evans side of the family."

Sure, Mom.Sami agreed. So, I can go back to my apartment? Lucas isn't being at all hard about sharing Will these days. I'm not sure I get it. But it means I have my little man a lot. So, I'm happy. But my hand's getting real tired.

"Then rest it awhile, sweetie girl. I have a couple patients to check on, but if you promise to eat all your lunch, I'll get you home this afternoon."

Bribery.Sami noted. Works for me. Oh Mom, Lucas told me.

"Told you what, Sami?" Marlena asked, almost embarrassed because she thought she knew the answer.

He said you really gave Lexie what for, the other day. Thanks.

"Well, I'm not really proud of it, Sami. But she really ... Well, she tried to act as if that awful day had nothing to do with her. I just couldn't take it. She doesn't even seem to be the woman she was ten years ago."

Stefano. Sami wrote.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He damaged or outright destroyed all his children. And yet insisted on claiming to love them. The man never knew love a day in his life, I'm convinced of that. But we don't have to be afraid of Stefano Dimera, Sami. Not ever again. And you have no more to fear from his daughter, either. She resigned from the Medical Center, just short of the lawsuit I asked Mickey to file. But if she gets away without paying for your pain and suffering, believe me, Sami, Tony won't!"

I know, Mom. But I don't ... I only want to get home, okay?

"Very okay. I brought you something to wear home, Don't go crazy on me, my girl, I'm your mother, Im allowed to spoil you a little bit. And I just couldn't resist the color. Get yourself ready, ask one of the aides to comb your hair out, again, and ..."

Can I get the aide to eat all my vegetables? Sami scrawled, laughing, and grinning at the sky blue lightweight slacks, and top and hooded jacket Marlena had brought her. They were still in the bag from Ballistix, but as usual, the psychiatrist had thoughtfully removed the tags and receipt. Thanks, Mom.

"You're welcome, Sami. And I'll be back right ..."

Marlena's pager buzzed, cutting off her remarks.

What is it, Mom?

"Well, I'm being paged from the ER. I don't know, Sami. It could be one of my patients ... I promise, I'll get back and take you home just as soon as I possibly can. Wait for me, okay"

"Sure, Mom. I'm not going anywhere, at least not until everyone's not looking and I can sneak out AMA.

"Samantha Gene Brady, you'll do no such thing." Marlena insisted, but she was laughing with her daughter, as she went out the door.

Sami watched Marlena leave, but then thinking about her recently discovered younger brother pulled the smile off her face. Like a dull ache in her gut, she felt something like the same cold dread from her nightmares. It wasn't exactly like the invisible bond she'd felt all her life with Eric, but still she couldn't shake the fear.

On the first floor of the Medical Center, Marlena got off the elevator across from Emergency and strode quickly up to the nurses station.

"Jennie," she said, addressing the charge nurse. "Did you page me? Was one of my patients brought in?"

"No, Dr. Evans." Craig Wesley spoke up before the nurse answered. "Marlena,  
we didn't call about one of your patients. I'm sorry, it's one of your children."

For the second time in three weeks, Marlena knew she was staring at Craig Wesley without really understanding a word he said.

"It's your son, I was told his name is Rex. Your daughters and the boy's girlfriend, and his father brought him into the hospital. Apparently he collapsed. Mr Dimera told me it might be a migraine, seems they run in his family. He's comfortable now, Rex I mean, and we're running a full battery of tests. Rex is being given an MRI right now."

Finally, Marlena found her voice. "Tony? Mig-d! Tony?" she turned and found the man she'd just been blaming for Sami's injuries, rushing up to her. Tony Dimera looked as worried as she felt, Marlena considered. She shouldn't be surprised, she knew he doted on the twins, delighted in his new found, first time fatherhood.

"Marlena, I'm so glad they found you. Cassie's nearly hysterical, and Belle and Mimi aren't much more coherent. All they seem to be able to tell us is that my son ... I'm sorry, our son has been having more and worse headaches for weeks, but keeping them a secret, for some reason. However today he had one severe enough that he lost consciousness for a time."

"For how long a time?" Marlena demanded to know, struggling to take on the role of a doctor, rather than a distraught mother.

"One or two minutes, if I'm correct. Marlena, I hate to ask, just now, but would that be long enough to ..."

"No, not in most cases, Tony." Marlena found herself reassuring him. But, where are the girls?"

"Just across the hall. I finally, only got Cassie to calm down by telling her I'd send her home else. Not very paternal, of me, was it?"

"Cassie's very high strung. Let's go wait with them for Rex's test results. Did you say he's stayed conscious most of the time since he ... collapsed? Tony, did you say the girls knew he was ill? Why would they keep it secret? Rex and Cassie adore you. Why ..."

"Suppose we try to find out." Tony muttered, leading her towards the small waiting room.

"Mom!" Belle cried, jumping up to embrace Marlena immediately.

"I'm here, now, honey. But Belle, I really have to be more concerned with your brother and sister right now." Marlena insisted. "Cassie, Cassie, its Mom, I'm here now. How are you holding up?"  
Marlena sat down next to the red haired daughter she'd only known for a year's time. Cassie raised huge hazel eyes, very much like Marlena's to look at her birth mother.

"Rex is going to die, isn't he?" she whispered, her voice rough from crying. For one of the few times in their acquaintance, Cassie reached up for Marlena's embrace, and melted her mother's heart.

"No, baby. No he's not." she promised. "Rex is a big strong, healthy ..young man. You see, I have trouble remembering not to call him a boy. But you're still my babies, all my kids will always be my babies to me, no matter how old they grow, or how much they cringe when I say it. Cassie, your Dad and Dr Wesley called me down here because they knew I could help you understand what's going on. And I will. But first, you and your sister and Mimi have to tell us what you know about these awful headaches. Can you?"

"I didn't know!" Cassie wailed, "Rex never used to keep secrets. We never kept secrets ... But he didn't tell me ... I should have known anyway, We always, always know. Why didn't I know?" She clung to Marlena as if the psychiatrist was a human life raft.

"I'm sure Rex simply didn't want to frighten you, Cassie. He's a fairly determined young man, you know." Tony sat down on Cassie's left and took her hand.

"Belle, did you know about this?" Marlena asked.

"Nope," Mimi answered before Belle could say a word. Her eyes were as wide as Cassie's and just as full of fear. "Nobody knew but me and Rex, and he was so sure he could find out ... He said he could find out the cause himself. I believed him. Cos Rex is like off the scale brilliant, you know? Dr Evans, Tony ... I mean Mr. Dimera, I'm so sorry. I'd never want anything like this to happen to your son ... Honest!"

"Because you love him, right?" Marlena guessed. Seeing Mimi shoot a hard-edged look at Belle, she went on. "No, Mimi, Belle didn't blab to me about you and Rex."

"Sorry, Meems. I ... I blabbed to Sami." Belle acknowledged.

"Yeah well, you probably figured she was a safe bet." Mimi shrugged, then gasped at the words fallen out of her own mouth. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Dr Evans.  
And I'm sorry I kept quiet about Rex' headaches too. Really."

"We can probably take your word for that, Miriam." Tony assured the earnest, nervous girl.

" Wow! Thanx!" Mimi yelped, looking as if for a moment she thought of hugging Rex's father, and then thought better.

"How do you know my brother's not going to die?" Cassie suddenly demanded to know, looking from one of her parents to the other.  
"How can you know that?"

"Cassie, if you're asking us how we can know for certain, you're right. Noone can. But what we do know is that Rex regained consciousness soon after this last headache, and that's a very positive sign. What we do know is that he is strong and healthy."

"And we all know that Dimera's are very, very hard to ... do away with. "Tony offered, surprising Marlena again with his self mockery. "I think you're mother's heritage most likely carries the same trait. Just look at what your oldest sister came through a few short weeks ago. Marlena, I'm sorry, but I'm trying my best to reassure our girl. Obviously, Sami gets her strength of spirit from the Evanses."

"Her father might debate you on that." Marlena replied. "But I really don't think we need discuss Sami here and now. Except ..."

"Except what, Marlena?"

"Well, Sami and her twin Eric have always had the ability to know when each other was ... what the other twin was feeling. And just recently, Sami has been experiencing dreams ... that seemed to suggest a bond like that with Rex. I guess I should have listened even more seriously to her, the other day. But that's neither here nor there. Belle, I know you care about your brother, but right now I'd really like you to go up and check in with Sami. Let her know just the basics of what's going on and tell her I'll be up in a really short while, as soon as we get the first test results. Okay? Mimi, this is going to take a while, do you want to sit here with us, or go with Belle?"

"I'm not very good at sitting still, Dr Evans. And I've got my beeper. So, I'll go on up and see Sami, too. So you can page us ..."

"We will, of course, Miriam. And I should thank you for coming to find me when Rex became ill today." Tony said, making Mimi's eyes widen to circles again.

Belle took her best friend's arm in hers and led Mimi out of the waiting room.  
Left to themselves, Marlena, Cassie and Tony waited impatiently for word on Rex.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

this chapter is all DR's fault, so after getting her kind permission, I'm shamelessly borrowing from the best :)

Lucas walked into Sami's hospital room, having heard the good news that she was being released. He knew that the combination of Marlena's talks with Sami's doctor, and his grandmother's "pull" with the entire staff of SUMC had made this possible. And he was definitely in the mood to celebrate. For some reason he couldn't explain even to himself, Lucas was excited and happy to know that Sami would once again be in the apartment down the hall from his own.

I'm not making any sense these days. Not even to myself!

But the grin dropped off his face when Lucas saw Sami hugging Mimi Lockhart, and holding Belle's hand tightly, while all three young women cried.

"Sami? Hey, Mimi? Belle? What's going on here?"

Mimi was still sobbing her fears out against Sami's shoulder, so Belle sniffed, whisked away her own tears and turned to answer him. "Our brother ... He's in the ER. He's really ... Something awful must have happened ..." she said, before breaking down again, herself.

"Eric's in the ER here, when did he get back to Salem?" Lucas felt relieved and then ashamed to be relieved that someone other than Sami was the cause of their concern.

"Not Eric," Mimi almost giggled as she looked up at Lucas. "I mean, I know I had a really huge crush on him when I was like, in kindergarten, but please1 But, Rex, Lucas. He's been getting these headaches, worse and worse and then today...

He just ... kinda yelled, it was so bad and he ... just fell over. I ran downstairs for Tony, for his dad, and we brought him here as fast as we could. Dr Wesley said they made his headache stop, for now, and so they're ... doing tests. But he's gonna be okay, cos he just has to be, right?"

"Sure, Meems," Lucas nodded, using the nickname he'd heard from Belle and Phillip. "You've gotta know our ER team's the best between here and Chicago, don't you? And besides, that, Rex is a strong k... guy. Everybody knows that. So, sure, he's gonna be fine."

Sami watched her former partner in crime awkwardly try to comfort Belle's friend and was amazed. She hadn't seen this side of Lucas in longer than she could remember, except with Will. It wasn't a matter of his second hand friendship with his brother Phillip's friends, either. Lucas was showing compassion for someone who had no connections he could use, no power he could take advantage of and certainly no means of benefiting him.

Thanks Sami wrote and held up for Lucas to see.

"No problem." Lucas answered, looking almost as surprised as she felt. "I guess this must have kinda slowed down your plans to break out of here, huh?"

Big time. Sami nodded. But, stuff happens, you know? How's Will?

"Great, Sami. In fact, he's getting your welcome ready."

Let me guess, stacks of pbnj's alongside a case of sodas.

"You're forgetting the banners, the balloons, the return of Will's tiger, and the carrot cake. Will loves it, so I guess he just assumes you want the carb-load from that cream cheese icing."

Well, I do. Sami answered, laughing, along with Belle and Mimi, glad for the humor break.

"Then I should call him and let him know you're okay, but the timing has to be revised. You know how he feels about timing."

I know how he feels about his mom letting him down when he has plans.

"That's why the kid needs to know this wasn't your idea, or Marlena's, much less Rex' I'll go over to the desk and call him, and come on back. Okay?"

We need to wait at least until Rex's first batch of tests are done. Belle said that Tony said he might have had migraines. Those can be bad, but they're easy to treat.

"Hope you're right, then, Dr. Brady." Lucas quipped. "Don't go anywhere, I won't be long."

Tell Will I love him and to put the sodas back in the fridge, okay?  
"I will, and he will, at least the half a case he hasn't gulped already." Lucas laughed and left the trio behind.

Mimi turned back to Sami and hugged her briefly in return. "Gosh, Lucas is really looking good these days, huh?"

"Yeah," Belle quickly agreed. "He really buffed up while he was in rehab. Love that grin of his, too. It's just like Will's. Don't you think, Sami?"

Duh, Earth to Belle, Lucas is Will's Dad, remember?

Belle giggled, thinking that her older sister's cheeks were a bit pinker than a minute ago. "Oh c'mon, Sami. You don't' have to love a guy to know he's hot, do you? But of course, it can't hurt if the guy you're in love with is as hot as Lucas Roberts. Can it?"

I wouldn't know. I'm not in love with anyone. Sami insisted, frowning at her sister. And I haven't paid attention to Lucas Robert's shape in years!

"Sami, you shouldn't fib to your little sister." Belle teased. "It sets a bad example."

Aren't you a little too old to be following someone else's example?

"Well of course I am! I'll be ... nineteen ... next year. That's almost legal in most states."

"Belle Black, talk about fibbing, you'll be twenty next year, just like me!" Mimi exclaimed. "And we'll both still be too young to lie about our age."

"Hey!" another male voice called from the doorway. John Black walked in with a basket of lilacs as wide as his shoulders. "Girls, I have good news. Mimi, Belle, Marlena sent me up here to take Sami home and to let you know that Rex is going to have a complete recovery. Hey, don't I get a smile from anyone for being the bearer of glad tidings?"

From me. Sami wrote, grinning at her stepfather with his arms full of the flowers she loved as much as her mother did.

"Don't let on," John stage-whispered to her, after settling the flower basket and scooping Sami into his arms. "But the boss told me it was time to bust you out of this joint."

Past time Sami answered. But don't I have to sign my life away in blood, first?"

"Naw, you just have to promise to donate your organs and those of all your future offspring to the Medical Center." John laughed, handing her the release form to sign, full of the expected dos and don'ts.

As long as its only my future offspring, no worries Wait! Did Mom write this part, where it says 'Eat all your vegetables'?

"That's a Roger."

"Daddy, you said Rex would completely recover, but from what?" Belle demanded, while Mimi stayed silent for once.

"They took him in for exploratory surgery, right after the MRI results came back, Belle. It looks like your brother had a lesion, a scarring of some kind inside part of his brain. Marlena said that kind of thing could have caused seizures, even small ones that Rex wouldn't recall afterwards. If he had a more serious seizure at some point, he could have fallen and that injury could have left this kind of scar. So its kinda either/or. The surgeons were able to easily repair the lesion, so that's why we know Rex will be just fine when he wakes up."

"When will that be, Mr Black?" Mimi finally asked, swallowing hard.

"Not for a few hours." John answered, focusing on Belle's friend now, his tone kindly. "He should be in recovery within the half hour, though. And that's the best news you've probably had all day. Right?"

"Very right!" Mimi shouted, echoed by her friend. "Lissen, I guess you guys can guess I'm going down to the Surgical Waiting Room. If I suit up in my volunteer disguise, they might even let me see Rex for about half a sec! In fact, I think I'm just gonna fly! Sami, its really great you get to go home, don't promise them too many of your organs, though. the Organ donation team here is pretty fierce!"

Without sparing them another second, Mimi was out the door and gone.

"Belle, I was going to ask Mimi to find your sister a set of wheels to get out of here in, can you do that?"

"No prob." Belle replied.

What's up, John? Sami wrote, wondering why her stepfather sent Belle out of the room.

"Oh you're sharp, why aren't you Chief of Detectives by now?" John joked.

Because I don't want to put my Dad out of work, yet. Sami quipped right back. So, spill.

"I left something out of what I told the other girls." John said on a more somber note. It would only scare them more than is needed, more than they already were. The surgeon found what caused the scarring, and since Marlena told me you had a precog of some kind, you should know. Rex had an implant. Rolf put one of his damned devices inside that kid's head, and it must have been a long time ago."

Why do you say that?

"Because, it was breaking down and it was coming out, that's what caused his headaches. I know how that works. So does your aunt Hope. So they rushed Cassie to the MRI lab, but they didn't find one in her head.

She's just fine, especially now that she knows Rex will be okay. It's scary enough, raising kids, without this kind of garbage going on. I know you've found that out with Will. But when I look at Cassie, clinging to your mom for dear life, scared that she'll be all alone, that's just too much. I understand that feeling and I know you do, too, Sami."

Roger that. Sami wrote, but with a smile for this man who was still trying to repair the lives he'd been used to destroy, years ago.

"I want you to understand this, I love all my kids, and even though my head knows differently, in my heart, you and Eric and Carrie are still my kids, no more and no less than Brady or Belle. And Cassie and Rex are mine because they're your Mom's. I guess Tony might dispute me on this, but he never had the experience that you and I have had of finding and losing your family in the wink of an eye. If I hadn't had Izzy B, I dont' like to think about what I'd have done. But I was never trying to hurt you, or your brother and sister, or Doc, or Roman for that matter. I hope you know that by now."

I think so, ... Austin ... Brandon ... big mess, that nobody wanted ...yeah.

"They weren't good enough for you,... kiddo, neither one. Sorry, just caught myself short of calling you Peanut."

S'okay, Mom told me that Dad called me Pumpkin, a little while ago. He was scared and tired and confused.

"Yeah, I get that. That's why I wanted to bring you home today, I wasn't here that night and I want to spoil you some, to make up."

That kind of spoilage, I like. Sami agreed. "But we're friends now, John. You don't have to make up ... anything. Really. And I'd love to bust out of here. Is Mom really okay, too?"

"Once she got the surgeon's report, yeah. She bounced back and forth between rejoicing and threatening to dig Stefano up and put the chip in his brain. But yeah, she's fine now. I guess you've been ready for awhile now to get home."

For about three weeks now, yeah.

"Your chariot, sis." Belle called out, knocking politely at the doorway, with her other hand guiding the usual hospital issue wheelchair.

"Sami, if it wouldn't bust about a thousand hospital regs, I'd carry you out of here myself. But they've got these crazy issues about lawsuits." John assured her. rolling his eyes.

Yup.

"Then lets get moving. Ms. Black, if you will hold the door, we'll drop the paperwork off and get Sami to her welcome home Will."

Feeling like she could breathe again for the first time in weeks, Sami Brady wished she could yell Halleluiah. But instead she settled for the brightest grin anyone had seen on her face in three long weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Tony Dimera waited until he was told, and confirmed with his own eyes, that Rex was safely out of surgery and out of danger, in Recovery, before he lost his last vestige of calm. His only son, and the only one he ever expected to have was drifting in and out of consciousness on a hospital bed, his head swathed in bandages and his young body frighteningly still. And this son, Rex had been suffering the pains of the damned for several weeks, because a madman named Rolf had ... on Stefano's orders, no doubt, implanted a deadly dangerous device in Rex' brain.

"Damn the man! Damn both of them!" he shouted, walking outside the hospital doors to a bright, unbelievably calm summer day, the morning after Rex' surgery. "Marlena's right, if it were possible, Father, I'd unscatter your ashes just for the pleasure of inflicting like pain on you. Your own grandson, Stefano! How could you do this to your own grandson? Hell, why am I even asking, nothing ever stopped you from inflicting pain and grief on anyone who stood in your way. No one you ever claimed to love came away unscathed. My lady mother, my mad cousin, my wives, Liz, Anna and Kristen, my step daughter, Carrie, my dear Renee, The list must be endless by now.  
How could you say you loved me, or Lexie, Kristen or Peter, Benjamin or Megan, Renee or any of us when all we ever were was tools for your schemes? My G-d! I'm not a violent man, and you know that, but Stefano Dimera, if you stood in front of me right this moment I swear I'd tear you apart!"

"Tony," Kate Roberts called out to the man her middle son worked for. "Tony, please, don't wish Stefano back to life. We're finally free of the man, thank  
G-d!"

"Are we?" Tony asked cynically. "My son almost died yesterday because of my father's obsession with controlling his family beyond the grave. Surely you must understand my feelings, Kate. You thought two of your own children lost to that monster Curtis. Probably one of the few good deeds Stefano ever did was to rid the world of your ex."

"And then he framed my daughter, Billie, not that she wouldn't have been right to kill Curtis Reed in self defense." Kate answered. "Believe me, no one mourned less for a dead husband than I did for Curtis. And it was only then that I got my kids back. So, yes, Tony, I understand your anger and frustration. Some days, when I've seen Billie or Austin struggling with their past, I'd like to dig their father up and cut him into tiny, furless bits! But Tony, I came looking for you now for two reasons, one to say I'm sorry Rex fell ill, and two to say I'm happy for you that he's recovering. Tony, we've been friends from time to time, so I hope we can be now... despite Roman's reactions?"

Tony almost laughed, and nodded his head. "I don't mind ignoring Roman Brady's over the top reactions, if you don't. Sometimes I think he sees Father and no one else when he looks at me.

 Sometimes I wish I'd changed my name years ago, just to be free of that kind of prejudice. But I think there's something else you want, isn't there Kate?"

The tall, lithe woman stared at him, plainly surprised, but then covered. "Yes, well, I'm afraid I haven't always been at my best when I've run into the twins. If you'll give them both my apology. They're teenagers after all, and I ran pretty wild myself at that age. I paid the price for it though and I'd hate to see any young people go through the same kind of trouble.

I'm not proud of what I did to keep Lucas and myself safe and alive and well, but I make no excuses. I did whatever came to hand to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. If I'd known I had such a knack for it, I'd have cleaned fish for Sean Brady's fish market back in the day." Kate laughed, and was glad to see a smile briefly cross Tony's face.

"Then you might have met Roman even sooner, I suppose. Before your son and his daughters were out of nursery school, I imagine. But you see, Kate, my twins have given me a great deal of joy, and a great deal of insight into other parent's actions. I would have killed Rolf with my bare hands last night, when I found out what he'd done to my child. Yes, I understand the desire to protect one's own flesh and blood, very well. And I'm a living example of how wrong that desire went in my father.

 But I swore when I found my children and I swore again last night, I will allow noone and nothing to harm my children. No one, ever. I want only their peace and happiness, nothing more and nothing less. So on my children's behalf I will accept your apology and let them know of it. Cassie refuses to leave her brother's side, and so Marlena arranged for the staff to set a cot for her next to Rex's bedside. It's fortunate, I think that the twins mother is so respected here. Don't you think?"

"Tony, Marlena and I have been friends since not long before Lucas was born. And for most of the last twenty-nine years, we've stayed friends. But even though she was my psychiatrist, when I was recovering from Curtis' beating me half to death, I didn't share all my secrets. To protect my own children, and their children, there are some things I will never tell anyone. I may not be the most ethical woman you've ever known, but I keep my word. Now, I really have to get to a meeting with John, and after that one with Lucas and after that ... well, I have a lot of work to get through. So, I'll see you tomorrow, perhaps we could have a late lunch?"

"That should be possible, depending on Rex' condition of course." Tony agreed.

"Of course." Kate nodded and left him alone again.

Tony walked back into SUMC, and took the elevator to the second floor west wing, room 215. There he found Rex freed of the ventilator, sleeping naturally on his own, and Cassie sound asleep with her red hair spilling over the side of her brother's bed. They were both so incredibly lovely to their father's sight, just at that moment. Both sleeping as soundly as if they were contented infants, with Rex's left hand held firmly in Cassie's right. They were marvels of bioengineering too, but that wasn't what made these twins remarkable as far as Tony Dimera was concerned.

 The wonder of their existence was simply that he was their biological father, and that they were living with him, finally.  
"My dears, I will make up that time to you." Tony promised his sleeping twins as he had promised over a year ago. "Every moment, every hour and every day we have left together. If I've been over harsh of late, you really must believe it seemed to be for the best of all possible reasons: I love you, both, so much that it frightens me."

"Parenthood is pretty scarey stuff." Marlena agreed, walking in behind him. "Tony, these two adorable kids are out like a pair of night lights, why haven't you gotten any rest?"

Tony shrugged at the psychiatrist and tried for humor. "I'm new to the job, Marlena. In fact, this may be my first serious parental crisis. And you say Sami had some kind of dreams about this?"

"Not exactly this. Sami told me, and my resident, Gabby, that she'd been waking up from dreams for many nights, dreams that only left her with a feeling of dread ... and were somehow connected to Rex. I left a message for her this morning, so that she will know Rex came through surgery like a champion. She'll be delighted, I'm sure."

"Yes, about Sami, I wish I had some way to convince you, Marlena, and to convince Roman and the rest of the Bradys, that I never wished for Sami to be so terribly hurt. She's such a strong young woman, I honestly never guessed that the consequences would be ..."

Marlena searched his face for a wordless moment. Her thoughts debated wildly with each other, demanding for one part that this elegantly handsome, worried parent before her was a Dimera and therefore never to be trusted. But the other 'team' in her mind said Tony was far more to be believed than his treacherous and downright cruel half sisters. "Sami has always had a tough exterior, not surprisingly. But its been steadily worn away in the past few years. Not unlike yourself, she's cared more about her son, Will, for what she thought would help him feel loved and secure. And I can't say she's gone about it in the right ways.

But Brandon Walker and his affair with your sister Lexie seemed to have been the last straw. Her reserves were down, and there was no one in the dugout, as John likes to say. There was no one to back her up, I'm ashamed to say. And Tony, I really have to ask you this, because I know Lexie tried to shunt the blame for her tricking Sami on you: What part did you take in that plot? Tell me"

"I believed my sister. I believed that she was threatened in her marriage and her health and the health of her son by what Sami found out about her pregnancy. So I helped her arrange for that to come out. Knowing now what happened as a result, I can only say, I hope I wouldn't be taken in by Alexandra again. That's the absolute truth, Marlena. Whether you believe me or not, is something I can't decide for you. But I'm not proud of my part in it, and that I insist you believe."

Thoughtfully, Marlena studied him again. "Against my knowledge and experience of your family, Tony, and against everything in me except my instincts, I think I do. I would ask you to let Sami decide when she wants to see you again, though. She needs to have as easy as possible a recovery, and the least possible stress. Understood?"  
"To be sure. Now, suppose we help our daughter sleep in a more comfortable position?" Tony crossed the room and gently whispered to Cassie.

"My dear, I know you need to stay close to your brother. But you must rest well, too, so we can help him get well again together."

"Your Dad's right, Cassie." Marlena agreed, pulling back the light cotton cover on the folding bed. "C'mon sweet girl."

"uh... mmm ...huh..." Cassie murmured. Then, Tony lifted Cassie into his arms and gently down onto the cot.

"I'll be back in a little while and bring us all some lunch, what do you say to that?"

"My backpack." Cassie mumbled, already falling asleep again. "Please."

"It shall be as you say." Tony promised. "I keep my word, too."

Marlena glanced at him and then shook her head, deciding this was something she probably didn't want to ask about, now.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Later that evening, Lucas Roberts was carrying his own son to bed, not in his apartment tonight, but in a folding bed next to Sami's. Will had exhausted himself getting ready for and then celebrating his mom's return home. And he had been adamant as only a nine year old boy can be when the subject of his sleeping quarters came up.

"I don't blame you a bit, Buddy." Lucas told the boy as he pulled off his sneakers and carefully pulled off Will's favorite t shirt. "Three weeks is an awful long time to wait for your mom to come home. I know you were worried, Will, and I'll tell you the truth if you keep it just between us? Okay, so was I.  
Weird, huh? That's what your grandmom said, a couple of weeks ago. And she's right. I'll tell you something, Will, and you know, still just between you and me, some days in the past couple weeks I didn't know if I was coming or going myself. Go figure, right?  
So, here's the deal, Willster ... When you're home from school or practice, you keep a sharp eye on your mom. Make sure she stays away from sharp objects and window panes. And when I have a minute here and there, I'll do the same. We just got her back. We don't want to blow it, right Will?"

"Umm ... uh-huh." Will murmured, as Lucas made sure his pillows and covers were the way his son liked.

A soft rapping sound behind his back made Lucas start, and he turned on his heel, only to find Sami looking at him from the doorway with a puzzled expression, and her marker tapping on the door.

"Sami for peets sake, did you already forget what a light sleeper our kid is?" Lucas frowned, even though the way she looked back lit by the table lamp in the kitchen made his heart skip. She wasn't dressed up or made up, instead Sami was still wearing the sky blue outfit, that so matched her wide blue eyes, the one she'd worn home from the hospital. Her hair wasn't pinned up, braided or curled, but instead fell down onto her shoulders in a cloud of light. And in the dim light, it could have been a soft white cotton scarf around her neck, rather than lengths of gauze and tape, hiding her cut.

But there was no mistaking what she held in both hands, as she wrote on her whiteboard.

We just got her back?

"Still eavesdropping, Sami?" Lucas fired back a question for a question. He felt defensive and was chagrined to realize he sounded it, too.

We don't want to blow it? Blow what, Lucas? Sami was grinning now, clearly enjoying his discomfort, and his choice of words.

"Well your homecoming, of course. Sami, Marlena and Roman and John and half the Medical Center, not to mention my own grandmother would chop me up and sell me to your grandfather for his chowder mix if I ... if I let ... if I kept you from getting well, now. And you know it."

And whatever was left, Alice would add to her doughnut mix for special occassions. So watch it, Lucas Roberts. Sami nodded.

"Oh that's cold, really cold, Ms Brady." Lucas grieved. "And after I made sure you and Will had a good supper tonight, so you wouldn't try cooking too soon. Don't you realize I slaved over a hot stove ..."

Wiping her board clean, Sami shook her head vigorously 'no'. You had supper sent over from the Pub, Lucas. Do you really think I don't recognize my own grandparent's cooking?

"Then why didn't you say ... I mean ... why didn't you let me know. I didn't exactly see you objecting to the food."

Why should I? You already said I shouldn't be in the kitchen again, yet. And its really too bad though, cos I have this great recipe for mousse.

"And what would make you even think **our kid** would eat mousse?" Lucas asked, helplessly noting how their conversation was getting away from him.

Sami smirked and began to silently, but obviously giggle. I have many skills. she wrote, and held the board up to Lucas eye level. Didn't Will ever tell you how I got him to eat eggplant parmigian? Your son swore up and down he wouldn't touch a purple vegetable.

"Oh yeah, when he acts up, of course he's instantly my son."

Naturally. Sami answered But all I had to do was cook it in the pasta sauce recipe John got from Isabella, and presto chango, Will loves vegetables! And pot roast with potatoes and carrots and onions and squash... He eats it like theres no tomorrow.

"Anything else? Have you turned **my son** onto tofu and carrot juice now? Sami, Will's growing like a weed these days. He needs real food, not baby veggies."

No tofu, it tastes like Styrofoam. But I got Will to try sushi once.

"Yeesh. Okay, I give up. Make the poor kid eat lima beans, squid, and corn dogs for all I care. But, Sami ... "

But, Sami, what?

'why the hell do you have to look good enough to eat, when we're both too tired and stressed to ...' Lucas heard his mind start to answer, and clamped down hard.

"I'm really bushed." he finally said aloud. " Do you need anything, before I go back down the hall? Cos I've really got to hit the rack."

Just one thing. Sami wrote, looking at Lucas with an expression he couldn't read at all.

"Fine. What is it, some tea, a bottle of soda, some pickled herring, maybe lime sorbet?" he asked, trying for humor.

No, Lucas, no herring, no sorbet. I'm not pg. But I need you to tell me,

"Sure, Sami, what?

Do you think I'm nuts? Do you think I've turned into some kinda freak? Those dreams I had ... and then Rex ...

Surprised again by the turn their talk was taking, Lucas knew he did just the wrong thing by gaping at Sami for a silent moment.

"No, Sami, no way. The kid's your half brother. You've got that twin thing going with Eric, so why not something like it with Rex? After all, you didn't dream what was really wrong with him."  
Yes, I did. Sami wrote, and Lucas could see it bothered her badly, because her hand shook as she put down the letters.

"Sami," Lucas made himself stop staring and gingerly put his hand on Sami's arm, leading her towards the couch. "Okay, take it easy for a minute, I'll get us both a soda and then we'll just ... take it from there."

Sami nodded, looking despondent and tired.

"You know, Sami, I don't think its unfair to say that you have a highly creative mind." Lucas began, trying to feel his way through what seemed likely to be an emotional mine field.

A vivid imagination. Yeah.

"So, knowing that, what makes you think you dreamed about what happened to Rex?"

Because I did, Lucas. Because when I talked about the dreams ... like you suggested...

"Go ahead, Sami.".

I began to remember them. And they were all about Rex, and Meems, and sometimes Cassie, too and they were all ... Rex was hurting badly. The girls were scared half to death. Only no one knew why. And that's what Mom told me happened, yesterday.

"And they still don't know why, do they? But even though I didn't ask him, Tony seemed much less worried today. So that means, no worries, right? You know, Sami, I think I really do understand why you had those dreams."

Why?!

"I read something a while back, it was about Russian psychics and ..."

Lucas!

"No, listen a second, Sami. They were tested all different kinds of ways. And one of the tests was to isolate them, and find out what they still could sense or not ... sense. Does that make sense?"

No, I'm not Russian and I'm not isolated. Sami insisted.

"Sami you asked what I thought and I'm telling you so, give me a break here, okay?"

Yeah

"You know as well as I do that for a lot of years you felt just as isolated and alienated from most everyone in this town, as I did. We're alike that way, and you know it."

So?

"So, without knowing it, without even thinking about it, you grew yet another skill, Sami. Instead of having only that twin-link with Eric, you have enough sensitivity to put links out to ... other people around you. You even put one out to me ... a few million years ago."

Yeah and look where that got us.

"Sami, you don't mean that. Not for a moment. Where that got us? Who that got us is a better way to say it. It got us Will. And he's worth the whole long, strange trip, or don't you agree?"

He's worth a hundred of me ... Sami replied with a lightning flash of humor And about a thousand of you.

"Nice. But you know what, I wouldn't argue that point for all the rice in Japan, Thailand, Cambodia, China, Laos and Korea combined."

You ... wouldn't?

"Nope, no way." Lucas paused, sipped his own soda and maintained his serious tone. "Sami, you raised that kid almost completely on your own and he's great, he's really great. No matter what else we've ever done together or apart, I know Will is as terrific a kid as he is because you loved him so damn much. But, Sami ... I need to ask you something now."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Ask me what, Lucas? Sami demanded to know, worry vivid in her eyes.

"Look, Sami, I think I've said this a hundred times in the past three weeks, maybe even a couple of those times to you: I hate what happened at Tony's that day, maybe almost, maybe as much as you do. I'm absolutely ashamed of my part in it. I'd really like you to believe that."

You're getting there. Sami admitted.

"Well, that's great. Nice to know when I'm making progress. See, Sami, when the ER doc said you might not make it that night ... It really set me back, you know? And I've been doing a lot of thinking the past three weeks, one day, six hours and nineteen minutes."  
Sami tried her best not to laugh at his meticulousness. But who's counting? she finally quipped.

"Yeah, I get that. Okay well," Lucas started over, wanting to be at least a little annoyed with Sami, but losing that completely when he looked at her familiar, wicked grin. her bright face and her lithe form ...

Well, what?

"Well, well. I just decided that its about time I told you that I'd rather we were friends again, if that's ever going to be possible, than enemies across a truce table named Will. I mean, I know I haven't been the best possible father ... But I think I've changed ... anyway, Sami, I want to change things ... between all three of us ... for the better. So ... that's what I wanted to ask ... Do you want ... things to change, too?"

Looking across at Sami, seeing her eyes widen, Lucas hurried on before she could reply, and before he could make things worse, instead of better.

"Sami, this is gonna sound as crazy coming from me, now, as you thought your dreams sounded. Only they didn't, honest. And I told you that.  
But this: See I had a best friend once, and really only once in my pathetic life. And I think I was a pretty darned good friend in return. We had ... some really great times, and some wild schemes together. And some of them worked and some of them blew up in our faces. But we told each other everything. We worked together so well that almost no one could get us down, much less stop us. And we cared about each other, a lot, and we trusted each other, a lot. And we hurt each other, a lot.  
But I want ... I want everything but that hurt to come back into my life again. I want my best friend in the world back. I messed up things between us really, really badly, and nobody, but nobody knows that better than I do, believe me. I would undo so many mistakes I've made, in a heartbeat, if I only could, and see, I know she'd laugh at me now and say: And two of those are named Carrie and Nicole.  
But you see, I've also learned that I can't turn the clock back, and it makes me feel kinda crazy, you see, because I miss her so much. You see, it was just the same for me, just that one night, and never again afterwards: I wasn't afraid, I wasn't afraid at all, not with her. Do you have any idea where she might've gone to? Maybe you could leave a note for her, somewhere, if you do? Cos I hate that it took almost losing her once and for all to get me wised up. And that note is a real simple one. It would only have to say these words: 'Sami, I miss you. I miss us.' "

Lucas stopped talking, and had even stopped looking at Sami for more than half of his monologue. He was biting his lower lip fiercely, because his outburst had left him on the verge of panic and tears were stinging the back of his eyes.

Sami stood less than two yards away from the man who had helped her give life to the best part of herself, their son, Will. She felt as if she had never seen Lucas before now, at least, not this side of him. At least not in something like nine years. His deep, softly dark eyes, as well as she could see them with his face partly turned away, were bright with unshed tears. The last time she remembered seeing tears in Lucas Robert's eyes was when he woke up and realized his driving drunk had nearly cost them both Will's life. His hands were clenched, and she knew very well, it was a trick of his learned at military school, to hide the fact that they were shaking. And his jaw was set, almost jutting out, as if to receive an unwanted but expected blow. But more than anything else in the world, at this moment, Lucas reminded Sami of nothing and noone so much as his son, when Will thought he was about to get grounded for the next 30 years.

As quickly as she could, Sami wrote on her board and walked over to her long ago friend. Then, without bothering to ask permission, she cupped his chin and turned his gaze back to meet her own. And then she held up the whiteboard for Lucas to read:

Lucas, I miss you, too. And I miss us. Where the hell did we get to?

Lucas felt his self control flowing away and so simply shook his head, trying to indicate how absolutely clueless he felt. Carefully taking the board from her, still not trusting his own voice, he wrote, with a faint grin on his lips:

Now you sound like Roman. And wouldn't he just hate to see us right now?

No fake. And, Kate ... she'd go postal! Sami agreed, fighting the warm, tingling sensation she got from the touch of Lucas' hand on hers.

You know what I say? Lucas replied, beginning to enjoy this silent conversation.

Nope.

I say joke 'em!

Sami felt her face grow hot. She knew the full phrase Lucas was pulling up out of their past, and couldn't remember when she or Lucas had used it in each other's presence except as the familiar Anglo-Saxon expletive.

I say fahgedda about 'em Sami wrote. And, hey, poor little rich boy, why don't you go get your own whiteboard? But she was grinning at him all the while.

"Well, if you feel that way about it, Ms. Brady. I will, but before I collapse for the night, I'd just like to say this .."

Lucas! What now?

"Glad to see you back in town. Real glad. In fact, I feel like celebrating!" Once again, acting before he had time to stop and think, Lucas pulled her into his arms, letting the board clatter to the floor. Gently then, and only once, he pressed his lips to Sami's and kissed her for the first time in what he could only think of as way too long. Then he stepped back and turned towards the apartment door.

Startled, Sami almost shoved him away, but his gentleness confused her too much. She felt as if someone had turned a light back on in her mind, her soul and her heart. She felt like grabbing Lucas back into her arms and returning the embrace. She felt like calling out his name. And then, startling both of them, She did, in a scratchy, faint, almost inaudible, almost unrecognizable voice: "Lu...Lucas."

Lucas turned on his heel and gaped at Sami, helplessly for a wordless moment.

"Sami ... Omig-d, I must be tired, I thought I heard ..."

"You ... d-did." She told him, even though her throat felt like ten miles of sandpaper.

"Alright!" Lucas exclaimed, and pulled her back to him, proceeding to whirl Sami off her feet and around and around just barely missing the card table.

"Very ... alright." Sami whispered, with a small, half scared smile on her face.  
But instead of feeling dizzy, she had the strangest feeling that her world wasn't spinning out of control anymore. Instead she felt sure it was all coming back into place.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The next day, Sami was up and ready to leave before Lucas woke up from a hard night on her old couch. Despite their mutual relief that her voice was coming back, and their mutual agreement that they could try to be friends once more, neither Sami nor Lucas wanted to rush things. So sleeping in the same bed, in the same room with their son, was not on their agenda, just now.

Sami sighed as she watched Lucas begin to wake up. She hadn't slept very well, and guessing from his contorted position on the broken down sofa, neither had he. She hadn't even thought about wanting a man, any man, since the day Brandon stormed out on her, leaving a goodbye note only for Will. And she was badly confused by the intensity of her thoughts on the subject of jumping Lucas Robert's bones.

Meems was right. Sami thought He really came out of rehab ... buffed up. But I was so caught up with Boa Boy, I couldn't see ... Lucas Roberts, I swear you will never hear me say this aloud, but you just might have done me a favor, after all, you and Tony. What a record!

Two times in my twenty six years, I wasted years on guys who ... I should get a prize for most flops in the marriage game! And you'll never hear me say that out loud either!

"Lucas," she whispered, still wary of raising her voice. "Lucas, get up, will you? I have that doctor's appointment today, and I want to check in .. On my brother. On Rex."

"Rex?" Lucas muttered, just barely keeping himself from rolling off the couch onto the threadbare carpet. " Sami, why do you ... oh, oh, right, yeah. You told me ... this morning. Rex was the only one of your sibs who came to see you the first week you were in the hospital."

" And I was still in such bad shape, I couldn't even say thanks. So I want to repay the favor." Sami replied, nodding. "I know exactly how scary it can be to wake up in a hospital room, wondering what the heck happened to you."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one." Lucas agreed, sitting up. "And this has got to be the first time it happened to the guy. He's probably freaking out."

"Yeah. Look, I made some coffee. Don't make that face at me, Lucas Roberts, my dad taught me how when I was hardly older than Will. Pull yourself together, and maybe we can get out of here in time for my appointment. Hey, listen to me, I'm talkin!" Sami grinned and walked back to the kitchen to grab some fruit and the tea she'd come to like better than coffee while she was recuperating.

"Yep, but Sami, you probably want to take it easy on that. I mean it's great, and I'm glad and Will is gonna be just bowled over. But you don't want to strain .."

"Why thanks for the consult, Doctor Roberts! I never realized you went to med school while you were comatose!" Sami teased him, delighting in her renewed verbal skills. "Lucas, I'm sorry." she said, before he could answer. "That was a rotten thing to say."

"Yeah, it was." he agreed, but surprisingly, Sami realized, he was smiling. "But hey, what are friends for if you can't zap them now and then?"

Friends. Sami thought, liking the idea., a lot. "Yeah, friends. Good idea."

"Better than making people crazy watching us fight all the time, including Will." Lucas was standing now, pulling a rumpled shirt back on over his well-defined chest. Sami fell silent for a moment, hiding the fact as well as possible that she was enjoying the view.

"Especially Will."

"Especially me what?" Will Roberts asked his parents, walking into the living room with half an English muffin in one hand and a cup of juice in the other.

"Dad, you look beat. What happened? Did you guys have a sleep-over? Hey, what's the deal, did you make out? Hey ..." suddenly the nine year old turned and stared at Sami as if she'd grown another pair of arms.

"Mom?" was all he managed to say, but his expression was eloquent in its confusion and barely contained joy.

"That would be me, little man." Sami nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Come over here, I want to hug the daylights out of you, okay?"

"Mom!" Will yelped and forgot for a moment that he was getting way too old for this kind of mush. Mother and son caught each other in a customarily tight embrace, and Lucas couldn't help noticing that Will now stood as high as Sami' collarbone. But what was really odd, Lucas realized, was that for the first time in years, he didn't feel left out, cut off or otherwise excluded from their love fest. His world, or his view of it, at least, had shifted dramatically in less than a day.

"Will," Lucas finally said, "you know your Mom has a doctor's appointment today. And then she's going to stop and check on ..your uncle. So .."

"Dad," Will barely turned his face to answer, with a long suffering expression,  
"I know Rex is in ICU, so they never let kids in there and I can't go say hi to him. And you know, I think that really s..."

"Cool it there, Buddy." Lucas warned his son. "No rough language around your Mom, or her mom, or mine, or Mrs Brady, of course, and especially, my grandmother, Mrs Horton. We talked about that, right? It's called showing some respect, even when you don't feel like it."

"Your Dad is right, Will, but only half way right." Sami intervened. "I know you've heard us both swearing and Im sorry. But the thing is, its really not cool to talk that way to anyone, and especially not to people who love you like both your grandfathers, your uncles, your aunts and your millions of cousins. Got it?"

"Got it." Will told her. "But, no ... I don't get it ... They're just words. How can it be not okay to use words.?"

Sami looked at Lucas, and he shook his head no, deferring to her in this case.  
"Because some words, especially when you use them in anger, shock and hurt people. So, I know you know about the kind of words some people use to hurt other people, to put them down. Well, swearing at people does the same thing. It takes away part of their ... peopleness. And I know you don't want to do that."

"Uh ... nope." Will finally agreed. "So, I need to find something to do while you're busy and then ... we could, dunno, get lunch?"  
Now both his parents laughed, but, Will thought, in a good way.

"Will, you're not finished breakfast and you're thinking about lunch?" Lucas shook his head.

"I'm growing like a weed, Grandpa Roman says." Will explained. "And DocMom ... I mean Dr Evans says kids always grow faster in the summertime. She says maybe I'm gonna grow taller than both of you guys! Hey, maybe I'll get as tall as Eric! So, yeah, I can handle eating."

The threesome configured their plans for the morning and agreed that Will could stay with Lucas while Sami had her checkup and with both of them until they went to check on Rex. While they were there, Will would check in on Marlena, and get her updated on his summer plans. Then they'd walk through the park, and carefully missing the lunch rush, go for burgers at the Pub.

Plainly, Lucas thought, their son was showing all the signs of needing time with both parents. And for at least today there was no reason he should be shuttled off to play with friends, swim at the Y, or drowse in the library. They were together again. And no matter what that was going to be like, Lucas was now determined that they would make it happen as a unit, a team, a family. As hard as it was, as hard as it already had been for all three of them, Lucas felt his confidence growing for no reason other than the identical grins on Sami and Will's faces.

Then Sami looked across at him, and her grin softened to an amazingly hopeful smile. It lit up her whole face, and Lucas realized he hadn't really looked at her face in a long time. She looked almost as tired as he felt, this morning, but other than that, Sami looked happier than he could remember seeing her in years. She looked surprisingly like the happy, optimistic, sharp tongued and bright eyed teen he had taken to a dance, long since. And yet, there was no doubt that the times between then and now had changed Sami Brady.

She was still the owner of a pair of startling sky blue eyes, dark gold hair that lightened in summer, and a curvaceous form that had excited the lust of more than one hapless guy. But the Sami looking at him now was eleven years older, and, Lucas thought, about a hundred years wiser, but not worse for the wear. Somehow, while he was only paying attention to their battles, especially over Will, Sami had grown, inside and out into an even more caring, kinder, more open self, and into a beautiful woman. And she wanted him, at least as a friend back in her life. Whatever followed that decision, they would be together finding out, growing and if there was such a thing as happy endings, loving again.

"Will, I'm going to jump in and out of the shower, get a fresh shirt on and meet you both at the door in about ten, okay?" Lucas told his son. "You might want to drink that juice and wash your face and generally get ready to go."

"Yupp." Will said, and rushed to comply. It had been far to often that his parents schedules had him with only one at a time or neither one at all. Today he had both and they were smiling at each other. Will Roberts firmly intended to make the most of this rare occurrence.

Sami, still used after three weeks to observing, rather than jumping into conversations, stood watching the two men in her life with a feeling of shock and awe. Considering the twists and turns her life had already taken, she wasn't about to predict or even ask about the future. But something very like the optimism of her naive teen years was gathering strength, like a welcome cloudburst on a muggy Midwestern summer day. She and Lucas had been an indomitable team, until the day she found out Will was his son, not Austin's.  
And what did you do about it? she scolded herself, You lied, to Austin, to the whole town, to Will, to your own baby, and to Lucas, the only real friend you ever had.The pain of that time could still be seen, Sami realized, in the shadows deep in Lucas' dark eyes. But he wanted to leave the pain behind now, and Sami could hardly believe it, except that she knew Lucas had never been the liar in their convoluted relationship. This gorgeous, darkly, broodingly, nearly irresistibly handsome, sad-eyed man, who loved Will more than his own life, more than any man she'd ever thought of loving and spending her own life with, wanted to put their past behind and start over. Could he really do that? Sami wondered. Could I? Is it possible? G-d! I want it to be possible!

"Lucas," she said, catching him at the doorway of her apartment.

"What, Sami. Did you find my tie? I think it's under one of the sofa cushions. And I can't lose it, Will gave it to me for my birthday."

"It's right here." Sami told him, holding up the mahogany-red silk item, "But I just wanted to say ..."

"What, Sami?"

Think fast, Brady! she told herself. Oh darn, Tuesday was Lucas' birthday!

"That I'm sorry I missed your birthday. And I'll treat at lunch, okay?"

"Anything on the menu?" Lucas asked, grinning.

"Sure. I'm not broke ... this week." Sami laughed. "But no onion rings, please?"

"No onion ... that's a downer. But Sami, why would you care whether or not I eat onion rings. I don't ..."

"Because ... " Sami started walking towards him, impelled by a rush of feelings that were so strong they were almost painful. "Because ... Because this!" As she had wanted to do last night, Sami pulled Lucas into her arms and kissed him before he could move or react. But react he did, after a moment's pure confusion. Just as Sami pulled back slightly, he cupped her face in both his hands, and tipped her chin up so that he could catch her mouth fervently. By the time they broke the kiss, both of them were shaking and frantically trying to read each other's faces.  
"Happy belated birthday." Sami finally rasped, trying to sound lighthearted, while her heart was spinning like a whirling dervish beneath her ribcage.  
"Th-thanks."  
"Don't mention i."  
"Oh but I think we should mention it. Sami ... " Lucas sighed and reluctantly let her step back. "But right now, I'm pretty much of a wreck, so I'll go get spit polished and come back for you ... you and Will. Uh ... is that okay?"  
"Very okay." Will answered for his mother. His summer-tanned face was lit up like a full moon, Lucas thought. But his gaze was as wary as Sami's with the same wide blue-sky color, too. And there were all too many good reasons for his son to be wary of his parent's behavior. If his own heart weren't doing a kind of wildly spinning kickboxing routine, Lucas thought, it would break at the sight of Will's distrust.  
"Will Roberts, when are you going to learn its not okay to eavesdrop?" Sami asked, unable to make her voice as stern as she wanted it to be.  
"Mom, when are you going to learn to stop all this mush around a nine year old kid?" Will challenged her, grinning. "I could be scarred for life! Sheesh! Don't you guys know kids are grossed out by seeing their folks necking?"  
Sami rolled her eyes, identically to her son's expression and laughed. "Oh, so now I'm suddenly a guy, and we're gross? Just how do you think you got here, little man? Cassie and Rex were test tube babies, but you weren't!"  
"Mom! C'mon, we don't get sex-ed till sixth grade!" Will mourned.  
"And a good thing, too." Lucas laughed. "Believe me, Buddy. There are things you really don't want to know about how you got here. Not yet, anyway.  
We'll have a man to man talk, one of these days though."  
"Promise?" Will crowed.  
"Promise!"  
"Lucas, you will absolutely not have a man to man talk with my... with our son about ... making babies ... not without me there to referee. What do you want to do, get him started with the girls as early as you did?" Sami asked, trying her best to sound outraged, and failing.

"Gross!" was Will's response to that idea.. "Dad, why do moms and girls have such gross ideas?"  
"It's a women's mystery, son. No man has ever learned that secret and lived to tell the tale. Maybe, since you're still underage, as far as sex-ed is concerned, your Mom will give you a break and let you in on the whole deal. "  
Lucas explained, with as somber an expression as he could manage. "But listen, we can't have your Mom late to her doctor's appointment, so wait for me, I'll have a lightning shower and be back in five."  
"Thanks, Lucas." Sami nearly growled at him.  
"Don't mention it, Sami." he answered and made a hasty retreat.


	13. Chapter 13

**part 13, or 12b for the superstitious reader :)**

writer's note: there are some surprises in this segment, please reserve judgment till you reach the end. thanx, Rielle

Tony Dimera was somewhat startled when Lucas, Will and Sami showed up in the corridor outside ICU. Not that he'd believed Lucas still hated the mother of his son, not after the care the younger man had shown Sami during her recovery. But still it was a rare sight to see this particular family group out together.

"Well, how are ... all of you, this afternoon?" Tony asked, wondering why Sami hadn't brought even a tablet to communicate with. "Young Master William, Lucas, Saman..."

"We're fine, Tony." Sami told him, smiling at his wide eyed reaction. "But please, don't call me Samantha. That was my aunt's name and she died before Eric and I were born. These days it just makes me cringe, but I think I don 't have to tell you why. Do I?"

"No of course not, how clumsy of me. I'm delighted to know you're regaining your power of speech, Sami. What does your doctor say about this development?"

"He just checked me out and he said I'm healing very well, thanks. And he  
advised me not to try talking too much." Sami grinned. "So I'm trying to cut back."

"And he told Sami he'd refer her to a plastic surgeon later on, to get rid of the scarring." Lucas offered.

"But I'm not sure ... Maybe I won't let them get rid of all of the scars ... I might need a reminder, to keep away from French doors." Sami joked, a little bit astonished at her returning sense of perspective.

"Yeah, Mom." Will piped in, "then you'd be like Catherine Chandler, on the Beauty and the Beast DVDs you got last Christmas. She was kewl, and she  
wanted to remember the big lion-guy who saved her life."

"That's right, William." Tony nodded. "The Beauty finally forgave the Beast his outward appearance and fell in love with him. And her love changed him forever. A classic tale, one of my favorite's too. But why are you healthy young people hanging around ICU? It's a fine, mild summer day outside these dreary wall. Personally I loathe hospitals, always have. They seem like antiseptic torture chambers."

"We ... I wanted to find out how your son ... How is Rex doing, Tony?" Sami asked.

"Much better. He revived feeling much, much better following the surgery. I expect he'll be outdoors himself soon, playing football ... or I always forget, you Yanks call it soccer, don't you?"

"Sami, I promised Will he could go visit your Mom if she's at her office. You tell Rex I said hi, and we'll meet you downstairs in a little while. Take care, Tony. Hope you dont' mind my taking a family day for once." Lucas asked.

"Certainly not. I intend taking a great many of those myself, once my son is mobile again. Learning I'd become a father last year gave me a far greater insight ... into many things."

Lucas loosed Will's hand and he made a dash for the elevators around the corner. Shrugging helplessly, but grinning, Lucas followed in the meteor's wake.

"Tony," Sami said quietly, turning back to Dimera. "John let me know ... the day I was released ... what happened to Rex, to my brother. It must have made you furious! I know if anyone did that to Will, I'd want to ... well, hurt them, terribly."

"And so I do. But of the two people most responsible for that horror, Rolf is nowhere to be found, and Stefano, so far as I'm aware, is still dead, you know, like Generalissimo Franco."

"Now who would think that an Italian Australian Count would be a fan of SNL!" Sami giggled. "Would you mind if I went in to see Rex. I'm sort of returning the favor? Oh, didn't he tell you? Rex and Mimi came to visit me while I was still mostly out of it a couple weeks back. They're so cute together, and I know Mimi was shattered by what happened, the other day. She's absolutely totally in love with Rex, you know."

"Miriam seems a delightful young woman." Tony agreed. "And she seems to give my ingenious son some of the balance he sometimes lacks. But. Sami, I'm going to have to trust your discretion in this matter. As things stand, not even Rex and Cassie are aware of what that demented so called doctor did. I'd just as soon leave it that way, for now. It's been hard enough on them, getting used to what has been literally a new world and a new way of living in it. So, you'll say nothing about this, not to your sisters, not to Rex, and not to the rest of your family. Marlena knows, because she has a right to, as their mother, John also has a certain right, as the same thing was done to him. The surgeon knows, because he found and removed the damnable device in my son's brain! And you and I know. I think that's more than enough people in on this, don't you?"

"Of course." Sami agreed, thinking how nearly exhausted Tony looked, well tailored and cutting edge stylish as always, clean shaven and perfectly groomed, but exhausted. "And Tony, I've had a lot of time to think about a lot of things, I know I wanted to at first, but I was wrong, I was way over the top that day, and I was right, part of my life was over. But it wasn't such a great part, after all.

So, now I don't, I don't blame you for ... my accident. You're not like your father, not that way."

"Well, that's just about the highest compliment a Brady has ever paid me, Im grateful, Sami. Let's go see how my son is doing, shall we?"

Inside the Intensive Care Unit, Sami saw that Rex seemed to be dozing, but he was breathing on his own, and the blood pressure monitor had been moved into one corner, rather than being attached by its cuff to his arm, 24/7. Being more familiar than she cared to be with such devices, Sami continued to study the quiet young man on the bed. A pulse-oxygen device was still taped to one finger, and a device that allowed a constant flow of medications through his iv, stood on the other side of the bed.

The patient himself showed a number of expected reactions to his surgery, but his vitals, as shown on the monitor, were steady and surprisingly regular for someone only a few days post-op. Rex was a tall, sturdy guy, but now he looked like a worn out child. What kind of a freak was Rolf that he could inflict this kind of damage on a boy who knew no other father figure? What kind of monster, or worse than monster had Stefano become that allowed him to order such cruel measures for his only grandson? Salem was used to Stefano's wild schemes against the Bradys, the Blacks and the Hortons. But this youngster was his own flesh and blood. It made Sami feel almost physically ill to contemplate that level of cruelty.

Looking across Rex's bed, Sami saw her half-sister Cassie, Rex' twin, sound asleep on a cot. An iv pole and bag hung next to her, clearly indicating the girl had finally required sedation. Sami understood that, too, more than she had considered before, these two twins, growing up in a lab cage with no other kids, no mother, no father, must have an even stronger tie than she and Eric had developed. If Eric was lying where Rex was now, Sami knew she'd have to be knocked out too, before she would quit her vigil.

I was wrong about these two. Sami decided. They're messed up kids, but how could they help it? They want constant approval, constant reassurance, and don't know how to get it, and neither did I  at their age. And I knew I had a mother, and a father, even though that whole thing went crazy too. They might as well be one year olds in nineteen year old bodies! And now this?

"Tony, I'm so sorry." she whispered, hoping not to waken either of the 'Geminis'.

"About what, Sami?"

"About your kids, my ... little brother and sister. I thought I'd never understand them. But now I do. They love each other the way I love Eric. And they love you the way I love my Dad, no matter how we get along day to day. They just don't know how to express it, any more than I usually do. Hey!" A faint noise drew Sami's attention to her brother and she smiled, pointing to Tony to look as well.

Rex just barely opened his eyes, and whispered back. "Hey!" But no sooner had he said that then his gaze went first to Cassie, and then to Mimi, who'd all but hidden herself on a chair in the far corner, rather than leave the room.

"You don't look half bad for a guy with a hole in his head." Sami quipped, as Mimi crossed the room to stand beside her and Tony.

"Well, I'm ... well built" the young man joked back.

"You got that right!" Mimi exclaimed, and then blushed furiously.

"You look remarkably recovered, son." Tony offered, frowning as Mimi rushed out, babbling about needing intravenous caffeine.

"I wish I felt that way. Dad," Rex began taking obvious pleasure in calling Tony by that title. "I think I've been what Mimi calls a major jerk lately. If I have, I'm sorry."

"Not at all." Tony contradicted him with a fond smile. "You were ill, and the only demerit I would give would be for not asking for my help, or Marlena's, for that matter. She is a physician, as well as a psychiatrist, you know."

"Of course. Psychiatry Majors have to get their general practice MD, first."

"Very well, but that's enough for one visit. Please accommodate my wish that you rest your encyclopedic mind for a time.. So far the physicians here seem pleased with your progress, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, but Tony ... Dad, you don't have to be so secretive. Rolf told us a long time ago that he'd made sure there would always be a means by which he could control me. I suppose he thought by controlling me, he'd have Cassie under his thumb, too. He was wrong. And when I hacked into his files after we got here, I found out exactly what he'd done before  to your brother, and others. So, I figured it out."

"Well, its gone now. You're free of that damnable thing and you're free of the Phoenix, forever. Let him rise a thousand times from the ashes, I give you my solemn word, Stefano will not touch a hair on yours or your twin's head. And when you're up to traveling again, I'll take you and Cassie on a tour of places you should have seen a dozen times by now. My mother's villa in Ephesus, my old home outside Sydney ... Nairobi, Cairo, Israel, if you like, Moscow, Myanmar, Thailand, Auckland ... anywhere at all."

"That sounds great, Dad. But I think I'd rather get used to being a college kid, here. I want to figure out that part of my life first, when I get out of here. Can't you pull some strings to get me released early? "

"I'll find out, shall I?" Tony smiled, "But only if you catch up on your rest. I've been given to understand you hadn't slept well in some time. Behave yourself, Rex or I shall be forced to enforce what I believe is called, grounding you. And that means no textbooks, no computer projects, and no blueprints to strain your eyes with. That device could have affected your sight, the way it was placed. And if I ever find the man who placed it just that way, there will, I assure you, be hell to pay."

"There already was." Cassie murmured, sitting up and blinking at their visitors. "But the horrid thing is gone now. So my brother will be just fine." the red head laid one arm across Rex's blankets, as if she would bar the rest of the world. Sami knew that stance and respected it. Growing up with her brother the closest person in the world to her, she understood Cassie better in this moment than she'd understood herself at that age.

"You're right." Sami nodded. Biting back a smile as Cassie reacted with the same wide eyed surprise as Tony had shown earlier. Then she walked around the hospital bed with her right hand out to the younger woman.

"What do you want?" Cassie demanded.

"Just to give the people who are part of my life, the same gift I was given three weeks ago, little sis."

"I still don't understand." Cassie frowned; she was way tired of references to her height.

"That's okay, I didn't at first myself. But, I'm looking at my own life, and trying to start fresh. I'd like to start fresh with you and our brother, too. Think about it, okay?"

Stunned speechless, Cassie finally managed to hold out her own left hand and let her big sister hold and pump it warmly.

"You look familiar, my name's Sami Brady, what's yours?" Sami grinned, not so much at Cassie's obvious confusion as at the next thought that came into her mind. "You could call this starting over, or, if you like, just call it a second chance."

Another Beginning.


End file.
